Give me Something More
by nightfallsupernova
Summary: Damon is so busy saving everyone else from Klaus, no one bothers to save him, except Caroline who goes to some extremes to make him see he is worth something more and deserves better then Elena.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: i wrote story cos ive writers block with my other story and after the abomination that was the last two episodes i need to write something in where damon sees sense, im getting to the end of my tether when it comes to the way elena treats damon, how can he not see she is worse then katherine i will never know. and dont even get me started on the writers cos they are also to blame as well as elena for damon being totally whipped and a shadow of his former self. there is 4 chapters to this and i more or less have it finished. **

**i need to point out that this story has nothing to do with the show even though i mention what happened at the ball and the next day when elena sees rebecca leave damons house. also in this story Caroline and Damon have been secretly friends for a while and she also pushes him to some extremes to make him see elena is no good for him so he goes to even more extremes.**

* * *

><p><em>I disappear into the night<em>

_The silence is cursing me one more time_

_I'm not alone in this decline_

_Cause all my demons have come back to life_

_**(Give me something more - Lacuna Coil)**_

A few days after Klaus's ball Damon was sitting in the living area majorly pissed off drinking from a glass of bourbon thinking over what had happened at the ball where Elena hurt him again by telling him that him loving her was too much of a problem.

He wondered when did she get so manipulative and Katherine like but then he also knew she probably always was like that but he just didn't want to see it until now because they way she treated him was just too obvious to ignore.

He started to think about what he really saw in her and he realized it was probably because she looked like Katherine that made him want her and he knew then it was probably infatuation and if she didn't want him then she could fuck off because he was done with her.

He thought she had some nerve coming over and telling him he was wrong to sleep with Rebecca like she could tell him who he can and cant sleep with.

He knew Elena had her chance but he was moving on to better things because he didn't need her hostility towards him anymore and he was done trying to protect her from Klaus and he decided next time he saw her he was telling her she could save her own ass when her deal with Klaus's mother goes wrong and she ends up on another sacrificial alter.

He didn't get what was so wrong about having feelings for him, was he really that unlovable and unworthy of anyone having any sort of feelings for him because when it came to Elena she would rather have her eyes gouged out then have anything to with him.

He also knew it was true for him because no one ever wanted him, not Katherine and certainly not Elena and even though he knew he wasn't in love with Elena anymore due to the fact she kept throwing Stefan in his face he knew that if she didn't look like Katherine he wouldn't look at her twice.

* * *

><p>He was broken from his thoughts when he heard Caroline walking into the room with a blood bag and sitting in the chair beside him looking into the fire. He looked up at her lightly quipping "<em>Blondie don't you have a wolf boy to attend to" <em>with a sarcastic tone.

Caroline scoffed rolling her eyes before looking at him replying "_he bit me and then Klaus had to give me his blood to save me and now he's all infatuated with me so forgive me if I'm a little on edge and pissed off" _in a angry tone of voice.

Damon was shocked as this was the first he heard of it so he looked at her asking "_when did that happen and why didn't I hear about it" _just as angrily and not hiding the concern in his voice.

She picked up on it but thought she imagined it because Damon only cared about Elena so she replied "_nearly a week ago and I didn't say anything because your all about Elena, hell knows you cant see past her for dust, and are you really trying to tell me if I came and told you about it, you would care because we both know you don't care about me" _before finishing off the blood bag and putting it on the arm rest.

He didn't know why he felt a stab of hurt at her words as he scoffed retorting "_what the fuck is that supposed to mean" _turning to glare at her.

She glared back at him retorting "_did you even know I was at the ball the other night, Klaus invited me to it but then I'm not surprised you didn't notice I was there because your too blinded by Elena, all you care about is Elena, you don't care about anyone else once Elena is safe even when she treats you the way she does" _hiding the hurt in her voice and the surprised look on Damon's face told her all she needed to know.

A tense silence fell as Damon wondered just how the hell he missed that because it wasn't like him to not be aware of his surroundings and who was in said surroundings and then he realized she was right, he was blinded by Elena so he made the decision that he was done with Elena because she was bringing out a side of him he didn't like.

His expression changed into a cold glare as he rolled his eyes retorting "_like you can fucking talk, you've got wolf boy and hybrid ass drooling over you like rabid dogs, you do know Klaus has control over you now" _getting up to get two glasses of bourbon.

She glared at him when he handed her the glass and when he sat back down she retorted "_like you can talk, you put your infatuation with Katherine onto Elena and both of them don't want you but yet your still fucking pining over them like a pathetic lovesick puppy" _in an angry tone of voice.

She sat up and turned to face him as she angrily added "_and you seem to forget it was Klaus's blood that also saved your life so he has control over both of us so shut the fuck up Damon, I came here for peace and quiet not to put up with your fucking bullshit" _before sitting back in the chair and taking a drink from the glass.

Damon turned his gaze from the fire to her face with a slightly raised eyebrow feeling completely surprised by her outburst so he teasingly quipped "_ouch" _as he watched her try to maintain a pissed off expression.

Caroline could feel his eyes on her so she glared at the fire but she felt herself start to laugh at his comment so she bit the inside of her lip but it was useless because the next thing she knew she started laughing and turned her head to look at him and he also started laughing.

Their laughter died down when Damon muttered "_we're pathetic aren't we" _as he looked into the flames.

She kept her eyes on him curiously asking "_what do you mean" _in an innocent voice knowing what he meant but she wanted to hear him say it for some reason.

They fell into a comfortable silence as he wondered if he should tell her but he just had to get it out, he needed to talk to someone without compelling them, he wanted it to be real and he knew while Alaric was always there for him, he would never understand how he was feeling, not the way Caroline would.

Damon tossed back his drink before looking over at her and softly replying "_we're constantly reminded that we are alone and no one wants us, well me more so then you but your right I am pathetic pining over Elena when she doesn't want me" _in a hurt tone of voice.

She picked up on it replying "_I never said it to hurt you Damon, sometimes we just need the cold truth told to us so we can see what's really going on" _not wanting to add just how much she cared about him just yet.

He tossed back the rest of his drink before replying "_I know you didn't because that's the one thing I've always liked about you" _in a soft voice.

She went to say something but he added "_you never lied to me even when you were human, you always told me the truth even if you knew it would hurt my feelings and you don't know how much I appreciate that" _giving a soft smile.

She smiled back before adding "_you are my friend and I mean that, I'm always here for you just so you know that" _in a genuine voice and he believed her.

Damon refilled his glass before refilling it and telling her "_you know I think I've come to realize that my feelings for Elena were never real" _to which she looked at him curiously but remained silent knowing he needed to say it.

He looked back at the flames trying to get his thoughts together and put the words to them before replying "_I spent a century and a half looking for Katherine and then I find out she was never in the tomb" _slightly shaking his head.

He hated himself for saying too much but something told him he could trust Caroline so he looked at her adding "_no one knows this but when she came back I told her I would give her another chance, I would forgive her for the last 145 years just to have her back and I meant it" _falling silent and she hated that she had a feeling she knew where this was going especially with the broken look on his face.

He tossed back the drink in the glass before looking back at her adding "_you know what she done next, she told me she never loved me and it would always be Stefan, she came back for Stefan" _bitterly and she noticed just how much hurt was in his voice.

He scoffed in disbelief before adding "_and then I went to see Elena hoping she would understand and try to make her see there was something between us and you know what she said" _not hiding the anger in his voice.

Caroline brokenly interjected "_she didn't not those same words the Katherine said" _thinking she could kill Elena for doing this to him. He looked at her with a bitter smirk replying "_oh she did and she's been doing it since even though Stefan doesn't want her"_ as she tossed back her drink.

He looked at the fire continuing "_and the other night she made a stupid deal with Esther and gave her own blood so Esther can create a spell that links all the originals to kill them and then after it when I found her I told her I was trying to protect her because I love her and she said that me loving her is too much of a problem" _in a bitter tone.

He could feel her eyes on him as he took a drink from the bottle before adding "_and then when she realized what she said she tried to take it back and deny it, said she didn't meant when she did and that's when I realized she was even worse then Katherine so I walked away" _before falling silent.

Caroline thought she could kill Elena for this as she softly asked "_what happened next" _knowing there was more to it.

Damon slightly laughed looking at her replying "_I threw Kol off the balcony after he tried to kill Matt so I snapped Kol's neck and then they all came rushing out to see what was going on and needless to say Elena was still looking at me like something she stepped on and then Stefan asked was I crazy, I told them I was before I walked away" _to which Caroline started laughing.

Damon softly added "_and then as I walked away Elena said to Stefan I was unstable and I was going to kill someone which proves she will never love me if she thinks that I haven't changed and after I left I went to the grill and then slept with Rebecca" _giving a soft smirk.

Caroline stopped laughing as Damon added "_oh but it gets better, the next day she came over and got all annoyed with me when she saw Rebecca leaving and told me that I was wrong for sleeping with Rebecca when she tried to kill her but I just told her I wasn't thinking about her and pointed out that it was her that daggered Rebecca first" _flashing her a sharp smirked to which Caroline laughed again knowing this was pure Damon.

She stopped laughing again before she replied "_I'm sorry Damon, you don't deserve to be treated they way she treats you" _in a genuine voice.

He was surprised she was serious and even more surprised he believed her as he told her "_don't be I'm used to it" _trying but failing to hide the hurt in his voice.

He held the bottle out to her so she held her glass out and her refilled it when she softly replied "_your better off without her Damon, you deserve so much better then her, I mean not to boost your ego even more your so ridiculously hot it should be illegal plus your funny and I love your sarcasm" _in a teasing tone.

He slightly laughed and was glad she tried to cheer him up and he found it was working so he looked at her replying "_I'm getting over her, I'm done with her and I'm moving on because she makes me want to kill someone and not in a good way" _pausing before adding "_thanks Caroline" _giving a sincere smile which she accepted with a small nod.

She was surprised he used her name and not Blondie but it told her he was actually serious and she couldn't help laugh when he lightly quipped "_feel like getting drunk with me tonight, I might get naked for you" _playfully winking at her.

She rolled her eyes playfully before replying "_I'd love to" _smiling at him as he got up and went to the cd player and putting on some rock music before grabbing a bottle of bourbon and handing it to her and she took it.

They talked some more and she knew she cared more for him then a friend, in fact she knew she was in love with him but she couldn't bring herself to tell him because something told her he wasn't ready to hear it and she also didn't want to be an Elena rebound.

She knew there and then she would wait for him to get his head clear of Katherine and Elena before she made her feelings known to him and she also knew she would rather have him as a friend then not have him in her life at all so she was willing to wait a hundred years if she had to before she told him she loved him.

They drank for a few more hours and were now dancing around the living area while drinking from a bottle of bourbon before they sat back down leaning against each other in fits of laughter when the cd stopped playing.

They fell into a comfortable silence as he watched her stare into the flames and he couldn't get the thought out of his head that she was going to see sense and leave the house and before he could stop himself he blurted out "_please don't leave" _not hiding the vulnerability in his voice.

She looked up at him seeing an emotion flash across his face she never saw before so she replied "_I wont, I'm here as long as you want me to be I meant what I said to you earlier" _in a soft genuine tone of voice before pulling him into her arms.

He was surprised she actually meant it and even more surprised that he believed it as he wondered just what the hell he ever done to deserve her because he knew for sure that he didn't deserve anyone but here she was comforting him when he needed someone to just understand where he was coming from and she seemed to understand along with she didn't judge him at all.

* * *

><p>They both snapped their head up at the same time when they heard a voice quip "<em>why so broody" <em>when they saw Katherine standing by the door with a grin on her face and Stefan standing beside her.

Damon rolled his eyes feeling the walls go back up defensively thinking it was nice while it lasted angrily retorting "_what did I tell you about bringing home strays Stefan" _glaring at Katherine who just smirked at him.

Caroline was still leaning against his shoulder with her arms around him slightly laughing knowing that he meant Katherine but she just smirked when Katherine was glaring at her firmly asking "_something on your mind Blondie" _un a snug tone of voice.

Caroline sat up glaring back at her retorting "_actually only Damon gets to call me Blondie and yeah something is on my mind, what the fuck do you want, shouldn't you be hiding in a hole somewhere so Klaus doesn't find you" _with venom in her voice.

Damon smirked trying not to laugh at what she said to Katherine as he thought he taught her well in the few months since she asked him to teach her how to fight amongst other things as Katherine looked at Damon replying "_are you going to let her talk to me like that" _expecting Damon to defend her.

It never happened because Damon simply replied "_yep because its what we all think so I repeat what the fuck do you want" _coolly smirking back at her before taking a drink from the bottle.

Katherine wasn't going to tell them just yet sauntering into the room as she thought she was going to have some fun first as she lightly quipped "_why don't you both leave mystic falls with me" _looking at Damon and then to Stefan who was now sitting down.

Katherine looked at Damon adding with slight disgust "_and you can take your little Blonde with you hell knows she's the only decent vampire you've made apart from Isobel until Klaus killed her" _as Damon thought maybe he should just kill her now and be done with it but for some reason he had a feeling she wasn't telling him something and he didn't like it.

Caroline picked up on Katherine's tone angrily retorting "_maybe you shouldn't have killed me just to send a message if I disgust you that much" _with venom in her voice and Damon smirked at her response to Katherine.

Katherine glared at her retorting "_I can still kill you if you want" _coldly smirking at her.

Caroline tensed and Damon knew she was going to attack Katherine so he held her back putting his arm in front of her glaring at Katherine as Caroline angrily retorted "_I'd like to see you try" _glaring coldly at her and even though Damon was impressed he wasn't going to let her get in a fight with Katherine as he stood up in front of Caroline glaring at Katherine who was now amused at this display.

Stefan interjected "_Katherine leave it alone would you" _but she ignored him looking at Caroline curiously as he wondered why she was so defensive over Damon all of a sudden besides its not like she cared about him.

Katherine chuckled replying "_you care about him don't you" _to which Caroline rolled her eyes at her as she stood up beside Damon.

Caroline coldly glared at her retorting "_he's my friend of course I care about him not that you would know anything about caring for someone other then yourself" _with venom in her voice.

Katherine smirked at her amused deciding to push it further to test her theory using her speed to break the leg of a wooden chair and speeding at Damon to stab him with it but Caroline used her own speed to stand in front of Damon and ended up with a wooden stake in her stomach as Katherine stabbed her.

Caroline felt herself crash into Damon who caught her as she looked down to see the wooden stake in her stomach and pulling it out before throwing it on the floor letting her face change and went to charge at Katherine but Damon held her back whispering in her ear still glaring at Katherine _"she isn't worth getting killed over, don't let her get to you" _so low only Caroline heard it so she backed down.

Caroline decided not to attack Katherine but she was beyond pissed at Katherine for ruining her favorite top as she only bought it the other day as she glared at Katherine retorting _"come at Damon or me again and I will kill you this time" _in a threatening tone of voice.

Katherine shrugged her shoulders slightly laughing before replying "_I knew it, you love him don't you" _to which Caroline kept her cold expression not wanting to give it away as Katherine added "_although I'm not surprised but then you know he will never love you back considering he's all infatuated with Elena, and we all know why" _rolling her eyes pointing at herself as Caroline felt Damon tense behind her since he was still holding her back.

Damon glared at Katherine who just chuckled replying "_you two are so transparent, its like 1864 again only this time its Damon, Elena and you" _pointing at Caroline as she added "_you're more like me then you like to admit although I'm not surprised since I'm the one who killed you" _feeling chuffed with her revelation.

Caroline coldly retorted "_yeah you might have killed me but its Damon's blood that's in my veins not yours so don't stand there and act like you're the one who made me a vampire because the only reason you killed me was to send a message to Damon because Bonnie dumbly told you that he fed me his blood" _to which Katherine smirked at her thinking she had her there with that one.

Katherine decided to let it drop shrugging her shoulders before adding "_you know now that I have Stefan back" _as Damon groaned looking at Stefan when Katherine added "_and Damon doesn't want me and you have you're little triangle with Damon and Elena I can give you some pointers if you swing that way, with Elena I mean" _with a mischievous smile on her face.

Damon interjected "_Stefan I thought we were done with these doppelganger bitches once and for all" _looking at his brother in disbelief that he was going there again.

Stefan shook his head replying "_I'm not with her Damon she's just winding you up"._

Katherine interjected "_is it working" _in a teasing tone with a playful expression.

They three of them snapped "_shut up Katherine" _to which she threw her hands in the air in mock surrender lightly quipping "_just kidding god when did you all get so serious like Klaus is gone lighten up would you" _before she walked over to the table and getting herself a glass of bourbon.

Stefan rolled his eyes replying "_anyway all I see is Elena when I look at her because they're is no difference between the two of them really" _looking at Katherine quizzically as he thought about it.

Damon thought about it before replying "_I agree" _to which Caroline slightly laughed as she thought the same thing for a long time only she never told anyone and she was glad that both of them were seeing the similarities.

Katherine didn't like that the joke was now on her and was going to turn it back onto to Caroline but never got the chance since Stefan asked "_Klaus is gone so why are you here Katherine" _as he walked to the table where she was standing.

Damon and Caroline looked at her curious to know just why she was here so she just quipped "_I'm bored what can I say so I thought I'd come and entertain my two boys" _winking at them as Caroline just rolled her eyes.

Caroline was glad Damon and Stefan weren't buying it judging by their disbelieving expressions as she interjected "_no I think you're wrong, you just have no where left to run to now and since Klaus doesn't want you anymore it means that you've realized you have no one at all" _in a firm tone of voice to which Katherine looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a curious expression.

Stefan looked uneasily at Damon to find him smirking in amusement as he looked at Caroline as she looked at Katherine adding "_except Damon and Stefan have me but you also have no where else to go do you" _looking at her curiously.

Katherine internally flinched hating that her words got through her so she just shrugged it off retorting "_I came back for Damon and Stefan and I always get what I want" _not sounding as convincing as she would have liked.

She poured a glass of bourbon and tossed it back as Damon and Stefan looked at her in disbelief telling her that wasn't going to happen anytime in the next eternity as Caroline replying "_yeah keep telling yourself that Katherine maybe someday you will finally convince yourself and believe it" _knowing she was right especially when Katherine's expression fell but it was gone as quick as it was there.

Katherine slammed the glass down glaring at them all retorting "_you know what I have better things to do with my time, I got friends over in Arizona I haven't seen in a while think I will pay them in a visit, at least they actually want me" _smirking at them before walking out of the house.

Caroline grinned while Damon and Stefan laughed at the way Katherine left the house Caroline looked at them curiously asking "_what did I say" _with a confused expression before slightly laughing.

Stefan shook his head in disbelief as Damon moved to stand facing her replying "_you my friend have just officially rattled the cage of Katerina Petrova and won like me and Stefan have done since she came back" _as he poured three glasses of bourbon and handed one to Stefan and the other to Caroline before they tipped their glasses together and tossed their drinks back.

Stefan looked at her adding "_you definitely hit a raw nerve with your last comment to her and she left because she knows you're right considering she's being coming back to this town when she has no reason to" _before Damon told her Stefan had a point.

Stefan was curious as they sat down so he asked "_what did Katherine mean about you being in love with Damon"_ looking at Caroline who just froze on the spot as she was hoping that somehow they would not remember this part but they did and she didn't want to answer because Damon was never meant to find out.

Damon hated that Stefan brought this up as he didn't want to think about it or talk about it so he done the one thing he was so good at and that was leaving the room in the middle of an awkward situation by telling them he was going to the grill to meet Alaric.

* * *

><p>Caroline felt gutted that Damon left the way he did and wanted to go after him but she knew he would want to be alone to think about it and then Stefan was there beside her and she could feel his eyes on her so she just got up and went back over to the drinks table telling him "<em>she was lying Stefan you know she always lies" <em>hoping she sounded convincing but Stefan wasn't buying it.

She felt the need for a stronger drink so poured vodka and bourbon into the one glass and took a sip of it before pouring a shot of tequila and tossed it back as Stefan stood up replying "_she was right wasn't she" _looking at her curiously sensing her nervousness which told him he was right.

She slightly laughed replying "_no way in hell is she right, me and Damon have bad history, we don't work together, we're like Tommy Lee from motley crue and Pamela Anderson, we're just wrong for each other in a relationship and better off as friends" _before pouring another shot and tossing it back hoping he would let it drop.

She put the shot glass on the table and picked up her vodka/bourbon and gulped it back in one go feeling the need to get mind numbingly drunk as a vampire could and it wasn't helping Stefan was still looking at her curiously.

She tossed back another shot of tequila as Stefan pushed further replying "_you are, you're in love with him, I've seen the way you look at him when you think no one is looking" _looking at her as she was mixing all sorts of drinks and tossing them back.

Caroline interrupted replying "_that's bullshit Stefan" _picking up another drink and tossing it back wishing he would let it drop. Stefan wasn't convinced replying "_but you could have moved on to someone else, but you didn't" _watching her grow even more nervous as she kept tossing back shot after shot of tequila and drinking from the glass of bourbon mixed with vodka.

Stefan pushed a little more adding "_but now that I think of it you've always defended him more fiercely then anyone else even me and I'm his brother and when Elena chose me again and told him that she hated him you nearly killed Elena for it" _walking over to where she was standing.

Caroline didn't look up at him knowing he was right but she didn't want him to see it in her face so she kept tossing back what ever concoction of alcohol she created wishing he would shut the hell up before she made him shut up.

Stefan continued "_I know you both have grown closer too because I know you both go out of town hunting and then you both end up coming back here drunk and you spend the night with each other, I'm not stupid Caroline and while I don't listen to what you both are saying or doing because I respect your privacy I know you both care about each other and I know Damon in his own way cares about you too even if he wont admit it but he has hasn't he" _in a non judgmental soft tone of voice.

He stood in front of her as she tossed back another drink before he took the glass out of her hand making her look at him adding "_I'm glad you both have each other and you're good for him and I'm glad he has someone he can trust after 150 years and can call a friend" _giving a soft smile.

Caroline snapped "_he's not the worst Stefan he doesn't deserve to have no one and he's my friend and I need him and" _stopping herself instantly regretting saying it because it just confirmed it for Stefan.

Stefan slightly laughed before replying "_and you love him" _in a soft voice. She looked off to the side before stepping back looking at him replying "_you weren't meant to know, no one was meant to know especially not Damon and then Katherine goes and tells him which means he's going to hate me now hence the freaking out and running off" _getting slightly angry at Katherine for not keeping her mouth shut.

Stefan said nothing so she added "_wait how did you know" _looking at him curiously. Stefan replied "_I've had my suspicions for months but you just confirmed it for me" _before getting himself a shot of tequila and tossing it back.

Caroline ran her hand through her hair in frustration replying "_I don't know how the hell it happened, we just started going hunting out of town together and talking if I came over here for some blood bags and then he has to go and make me fall in love with him" _before filling a shot glass and tossing it back.

Stefan replied "_you know sometimes people change, things change and from what I was told you both were there for each other a lot when I was with Klaus and you were the only one that took his side on things" _to which she shook her head letting him know he was right.

Stefan looked at her adding "_so why haven't you told him" _in a curious tone of voice. Caroline looked off to the side before replying "_because he is only getting over realizing he never really loved Elena and he deserves to be happy" _looking at him adding "_and after Katherine and Elena I want him to be happy and I just don't want to be a rebound for either of them so he deserves to be happy after 150 years of being miserable" _before pouring herself another drink.

Stefan was shocked at what she just said as he replied "_you really love him don't you" _to which she shook her head telling him he was right.

Stefan felt a sense of déjà vu since he had been there with Katherine and Damon 150 years ago so he softly added "_Caroline I've been where you are with Katherine and so has Damon when we were human 150 years ago and it nearly killed us, it killed me to see her with Damon and I'm sure it nearly killed him to see her with me and Elena too" _pausing as he thought how to word it.

She looked at him as he added "_what I'm trying to say is if he gets together with someone else how are you going feel seeing them together being so happy, how are you going to handle it and most importantly will you be able to handle it" _and she knew he was right not hiding the uncertainly in her eyes.

She looked at him replying "_I'm used to it Stefan, I had it all the time with Elena and I know I didn't love them guys but I can do this" _wishing she actually believed her words. Stefan softly smiled replying "_but its different this time because you love him" _and he knew he was right.

She replied "_but this times its my choice, I'm doing this because I love him and I want him to be happy" _pausing before adding "_eternity is a long time I can wait" _in a firm voice knowing she could wait all that time.

Stefan replied "_and what if whoever he is with turns" _to which she got all flustered as he said what she hadn't wanted to be thinking about. She replied "_I know it's a possibility but I will deal with that if and when it happens" _before making up another drink and tossing it back.

Stefan decided to let it drop pulling her in for a hug telling her "_just be careful and I'm here if you ever want to talk and I wont tell anyone because I don't think Damon will either but I think you should talk to him" _leaning back to which she shook her head telling him she would talk to him.

* * *

><p>Damon was in the grill getting even more drunk then he already was since it was his way of dealing with things since he couldn't believe his luck when it came to women, first Katherine and Elena choose Stefan and now life throws another curveball at him with the fact that Caroline now loved him.<p>

He chuckled at the irony as he mixed the drinks in front of him tossing each one back as he wondered what concoction he should make ranging from a bloody mary or a screwdriver since just a bourbon was not going to do the trick and he was glad Alaric was sitting there beside him helping him make these drinks.

Alaric tossed back a drink after Damon filled him in on the fact Caroline loved him and what happened with Katherine along with how he just felt like he was doomed when it came to stuff like this and told Alaric he just wanted to get drunk as a vampire could possibly get.

Damon quipped "_how the hell did this happen, no one loves me so how is it possible, maybe I really am life's pathetic cruel joke" _before tossing back a bloody mary cocktail.

Alaric looked at him replying "_that's not true Damon, I know it feels like it but I'm your friend and I care about you too and if she loves you then she obviously thinks your worth it so give her a chance but tell her your not ready for another relationship because she will understand and I think you know that too" _in a non judgmental tone of voice.

Alaric tossed back a shot and Damon knew he was right and he didn't want to lose Caroline over this but he just couldn't bring himself to go through all this again just to be rejected but he knew he still wanted her as a friend because he had fun with her before Katherine ruined it all.

He also wasn't going to talk to her about this no she would have to come to him because it was her feelings and not his but if he was honest with himself he was sort of testing her to see if she was genuine.

Damon and Alaric had been in the bar for a few hours and were drunk before Caroline walked into the grill and walked over to where Alaric and Damon were sitting at the bar with what looked like half the contents of alcohol and mixers from behind the bar sitting in front of them and she knew he was going to get drunk as he possibly could as she had done this sort of thing with him before and sometimes Alaric would be with them.

She walked over to them leaning on the bar to look at him asking "_can we talk" _in a soft voice and what he thought looked like a hurt expression.

He couldn't believe he made her feel bad over it along with hating that he couldn't glare at her anymore especially when all she done was be his friend as he heard Alaric on the other side of him say he had enough and would leave them to talk before he left.

* * *

><p>Damon just looked at her before filling up a shot glass and handed it to her which she took and tossed it back as he softly asked "<em>is it true" <em>looking at her wondering why she would love him.

Caroline softly smiled replying "_I do but you're my friend so I don't want to lose you but if you don't want to be friends then I understand" _as he passed her another shot as she wondered it was just like him trying to get her drunk when she was trying to be serious.

He looked at her replying "_I'm not going to lie you but you're still my friend but my head is seriously messed up right now and I just cant do it, I cant go there again you know" _in a broken tone of voice hating that she was seeing him like this.

She nodded her head slightly replying "_I know but I will wait for you and if you want me to leave I will" _waiting for him to tell her to fuck off and leave him alone.

It never happened and he also didn't want this to be a serious doom and gloom talk so he pushed a shot of tequila in from of her to which she sat beside him on the bar stool so he started telling her about the different drinks he was making which made her laugh and he always liked that he could make her laugh.

After they tossed it back she reached over to grab the bottle of tequila and vodka and pouring it into the glass before mixing it with bourbon noticing Damon giving her a look of approval at her choice of drink to which she laughed.

Damon told her about all the cocktails he came across over the years as they drank some more before he fell silent and he really wanted to know so asked "_why do you love me" _as he really couldn't understand why someone would love him willingly.

She looked at him replying "_just for being you which is funny, sarcastic, always honest and you're always there for me" _and he couldn't believe just how genuine she was and he believed her.

He tossed back a shot before replying "_I can say the same for you" _giving a soft smile. Damon looked at her thinking he was really lucky to have a friend like her as he replied "_you know you can do better then wolf boy and the human mutt" _before smirking and tossing back a shot of tequila thinking maybe he was just destined to be an eternal unlovable screw up when it came to women.

She laughed replying "_oh yeah and who are you suggesting for that" _looking at him lustfully as she poured herself a shot and tossed it back. Damon looked at her replying "_someone more durable" _doing the eye fuck thing as he stared at her.

She felt herself burn under is gaze as she whispered "_like you" _hoping this was going where she thought it was going but she knew he had to make the first move.

He narrowed his eyes slightly at her lustfully as he tossed back a shot before slightly raising his eyebrow drawling "_if you want" _looking at her intensively.

She took another shot before lustfully replying "_so your willing to let me bang you like a snare drum" _in a seductive whisper hoping he would.

She looked at him with narrow lust filled eyes as she tossed back another shot of tequila putting the glass on the bar as he made up a fresh drink and tossed it back before putting the glass on the bar and looking at her to see she was watching him intensively like she knew what was coming next but he didn't want to go there but it was too late as she crashed her lips on his and he slightly hesitated before returning the kiss as she tangled her hand in his hair.

He deepened the kiss trying to hold back a soft moan before she pulled back and got up off the stool intertwining her his hand in her before nodding her head towards the door and he didn't need telling twice so he followed her out of the grill both of them never seeing the shocked and jealous look from Elena who was staring at them from the other side of the room where she sat with Bonnie.

* * *

><p>They crashed into his room at the boarding house and he slammed the door behind him before she pushed him up against the door kissing him deeply as she ripped of his t-shirt much to his amusement and he couldn't hide the hardness in his trousers any longer. He ripped off her top to which she laughed against his lips as he turned them so he was pushing her against the door.<p>

She put her hand on his hips pulling him closer to her as she moved against him when he started to kiss along her neckline and she felt herself start to come undone under his touch as she thought just how much she missed him ravishing her like this but the only difference was she was no longer human so he wasn't holding back and she knew she wasn't going to hold back either.

They got the rest of their clothes of in a frenzy before she pushed him over to the wall beside the bathroom before walking over to him eyeing him up not hiding the lust in her eyes and he noticed she was looking at him so he just smirked at her knowingly taking in the sight of her naked in front of him.

She stood in front of him as she whispered "_well you did say you were gonna get naked not that I'm complaining" _before crashing her lips to his.

She pulled back from the kiss grinning at him mischievously before walking away into the bathroom area and before she knew it he had her pinned against the sink catching her lips in his moving himself against her and she couldn't help the soft moan escaping her lips as he let his hands trail up and down her sides.

She moved sit on the worktop beside the sink pulling him in closer with her hands on his hips deepening the kiss as she slid her hand in between their bodies moving it down and pushing him into her wrapping her legs around him before moving against him.

They moved against each other as he kissed along her neckline and he groaned when she kept slamming herself into him just as hard as he was slamming into her.

She tangled her hand in his hair as they got closer to their climax and when her face changed he noticed so he let his own face change before kissing her deeply before she pulled back and he noticed she was looking at his next and he knew what she wanted to do so he bit into her neck to which she let out a soft moan before letting her own fangs sink into his neck driving them both over the edge.

He licked the blood from her wound that was now healed and so did she as they rode out their orgasm and when they stopped she kissed him again before he moved them with him still inside her and her legs wrapped around him carrying her over to the bed and crawling into the middle of it and lying on top of her remaining silent before they went for round two and much more for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: thank you for your reviews and alerts. this chapter may be out of character but its meant to be and it is more from caroline and damon's point of view.**

* * *

><p>The next morning Caroline woke up in his bed to find him lying on his back looking at the ceiling as his expression was one of deep thought and she couldn't help wonder what was racing through his mind and she hated he broken look on his face and wished she could do something or anything to make it go away.<p>

She knew he was still torn over Elena and it didn't help that Elena was always a complete bitch to him but she also knew he was probably hating himself for being so open with her last night so she decided to tell him what she was thinking.

She put her arm over his lower abdomen rubbing her thumb absently over his hip bone and when she pulled herself closer to him she felt him tense up so she whispered "_I meant what I said last night, I'm your friend and that means you can trust me, I wont hurt you like everyone else" _instantly regretting saying anything.

He coldly glared at the ceiling waiting for her to laugh at him and tell him to get over it like someone else did but it never happened so he turned to face her leaving his expression open as he replied "_thanks for last night, its nice to know someone cares" _not hiding the vulnerability in his voice.

She gave him a soft sincere smile which he returned as she told him "_I'm here for you anytime you need me" _in a soft voice and he believed her. He whispered "_I'd do it for you after last night because I would like to think we could be friends" _before turning on his side to face her.

She smiled at him replying "_I would like that too_" in a soft tone of voice.

He didn't like the way he was talking so freely to her cos it felt so alien to him so he got up lightly quipping "_I'm going for a shower" _feeling her eyes on his back as he walked over to the shower.

He turned on the water before looking at her lustfully drawling "_feel free to join me" _giving her a smirk as he winked at her before steeping in under the water.

She remained silent deciding to just look at him as the water ran over his body and his skin started to glisten and it took everything in her not to loudly moan as she felt herself grow wet again and she knew he noticed it too because he smirked knowingly before he looked over at her in a lustful gaze.

She watched as he poured soap into his hand and rubbed it over his shoulders down over his chest and stomach and she knew he was teasing her but she couldn't hold out any longer so she used her speed to get into the shower with him as he lightly quipped "_I knew you'd cave" _in a teasing tone.

She rolled her eyes slightly laughing putting her hands on his shoulders letting them run over his chest and down his stomach and across his hips and before she knew it he had her against the wall kissing her with full intensity as they continued what they had stated they night before.

* * *

><p>An hour later they were finished and dressed and went down stairs to find Elena sitting in the living area and when she noticed them she glared at them jealously especially when she saw Caroline walking into the room with Damon hand in hand as they both laughed at something Elena couldn't hear.<p>

They noticed Elena in the room when she cleared her throat asking "_can we talk Damon please" _to which he coldly glared at her.

Caroline felt him tense and knew his walls were back up just as Elena angrily added "_in private" _glaring at Caroline before looking innocently at Damon.

Caroline rolled her eyes sweetly replying "_jealous much, I thought you loved Stefan and that Damon loving you was too much of a problem but the we all know the real reason you here and that's just to make yourself feel better for being such a bitch to him the other night at the ball" _in a firm voice as she looked at Elena.

Elena innocently looked at her but she knew by the look on Caroline's face that she wouldn't believe anything she said so she remained silent.

Caroline didn't feel like sticking around to hear Elena lying and getting Damon firmly wrapped around her finger again so she decided to leave the house so she looked at Damon telling him "_call me later" _giving him a soft smile and he wished she wasn't leaving but he knew she didn't want to be in the middle of it and he didn't blame her.

She went to walk away but Damon pulled her back pulling her in to kiss her which she returned and when they pulled away he looked at her intensively replying "_I can do much more then that" _in a tone full of innuendo which made her slightly laugh before she turned and walked away ignoring the jealous glare coming off Elena.

Damon heard Caroline shut the front door when he walked over to the table pouring a glass of bourbon as Elena bitterly retorted "_since when have you and Caroline been friends, I thought you hated her so why is she here" _glaring at Damon.

Damon glared back at her angrily snapping "_who I sleep with is none of your business so don't pretend you suddenly care cos we both know how much of a problem is for you" _in a cold tone of voice. Elena flinched before retorting "_if your still mad me you need to get over" _just as coldly.

Damon rolled his eyes coolly replying "_oh I'm over it and I wasn't thinking about you at all" _in a harsh tone of voice. He put the glass on the table adding "_get the hell out of my house before I rip your throat out" _before going for a blood bag.

* * *

><p>Caroline hadn't heard from Damon in a few days and he wasn't answering her calls which made her really worried as she had a feeling that he must have had a big argument with Elena.<p>

She was at home in her own house watching television downstairs late one night so she decided to go to bed for some sleep and when she went into her room she seen Damon sitting on the edge of her bed with a nearly empty bottle of bourbon in his hand and she knew Elena must have cut him pretty bad if he was here drunk out of his mind.

She hated the pained look on his face as he looked up at her whispering "_I cant do this anymore, I cant be around her anymore" _not hiding the brokenness in his voice.

She sat beside him on the bed pulling him in for a hug and she was surprised he put the bottle on the floor before wrapping his arms around her tightly and they sat there for a few minutes.

He looked up at her silently before he kissed her hoping she would see he needed her right now and he was so glad she didn't throw him out as they just got lost in each other for the night.

The next morning Caroline woke up and he was gone but she knew he was probably freaking out right now as she had seen him at his lowest most vulnerable point and it was just his way of dealing with it.

She saw him later in the grill with Alaric and walked over to him to which he turned to face her giving her a genuine smile as she softly asked "_you okay" _in a concerned tone of voice putting her hand on his shoulder.

He swallowed a lump in his throat before replying "_I am now" _pausing before awkwardly adding "_thank you, I really needed you last night" _giving a soft smile feeling really weird at the thought of someone actually caring about him.

She slightly shook her head at him replying "_anytime" _before going over to meet Bonnie who was sitting across the room.

* * *

><p>For the next few weeks this thing she had with Damon continued, they got drunk, talked about stuff no one else knew about them and then slept together and ended up friends with benefits although they weren't calling it that.<p>

Caroline had been at the boarding house a lot and she always heard Elena starting arguments with Damon that ended up with him and Caroline going hunting out of town.

One night they were on their way from a hunting trip out of town when Damon told her "_Elena knows something is going on with us and she doesn't like it" _looking over at her to see her reaction.

She looked at him quizzically replying "_its none of her business what we do and anyway isn't she the one saying she doesn't have feelings for you"_ rolling her eyes in disbelief.

Damon looked back at the road before replying "_I told her I don't love her anymore and that I'm happy with you" _in a genuine tone of voice and she believed him.

They stayed in silence both wondering just exactly what Elena's game was but Caroline knew that Elena was just trying to get back into Damon's good graces and she knew Elena would find a way to get Damon back to talking to her and from the sound of things she was already succeeding.

* * *

><p>A few nights later Caroline was sitting in the grill over in the corner out of sight with a glass of bourbon discreetly watching Damon and Elena over by the pool table with Elena flirting constantly with Damon and she couldn't help roll her eyes at her so called friends behavior.<p>

She couldn't believe Damon went back on his word about moving on from Elena and even though he told her he didn't love her anymore what she was seeing didn't have her convinced but then she knew Elena had a way of getting people back on her side and right now Damon was the proof of it.

She didn't get why he was back to being friendly with Elena and she knew Elena had something to do with it because as she listened to them on the other side of the room all she heard was Elena's lame and so obviously false apology Damon had seemed to forgotten the whole thing where she repeatedly hurt him.

She knew that it was Damon that kissed Elena and she kissed him back even though she claimed it would always be Stefan and it pissed her off that Elena always got what she wanted and she didn't care who she hurt to get it.

She hated the way Damon always turned into a lovesick puppy around her and the way Elena always manipulated him into acting like how she wanted him to act as she remembered overhearing Elena yelling at Damon that he couldn't act like a monster around her and kill people.

Caroline remembered she smiled when she heard Damon tell Elena that he was a vampire and that he wasn't Stefan but then it all changed the second Elena got her claws further into Damon and Caroline hated it because he was now a shadow of his former self.

Caroline couldn't help the wave of envy that Damon actually looked happy but she knew it was just his false attempt at being happy as she discreetly watched him laugh and flirt with Elena and she hated that he hadn't seemed to notice she was here after he let her into his world but what she didn't know was that it scared the hell out of Damon.

Caroline bitterly thought how come she could never make him happy when she was human or over the last few months because she thought she did make him happy as a voice in her mind told her its Elena, she makes everyone happy since she's fucking perfect so she tossed back her drink feeling burn her throat as she refilled the glass.

She found since she turned she hated Elena more and more with each day especially when all Elena ever told everyone else was it would always be Stefan but when no one was looking she was all over Damon like a rash and even though she thought about telling Stefan about what his ex girlfriend was up to she didn't because of how it would make her look like a jealous bitch when she wasn't so she left it alone.

She glanced over at them again seeing Elena draped all over Damon running her hands all over him to which she rolled her eyes thinking did Damon think so little of himself that he would put up with Elena always choosing Stefan over him and she felt like going over and telling him he deserved so much better then Elena but then she did tell him that, he was just choosing to ignore it.

She was so angry at him she felt like walking up to him and telling him that if he wasn't careful he'd be on animal blood if Elena had her way as she bit back a laugh so he wouldn't know she was there but then its not like anyone ever noticed her especially Damon and he has vampire senses.

She also wouldn't be surprised if he was on the bunny blood because she heard on the grapevine from Elena who told Bonnie who told her that he was on the bunny blood specifically for her but Caroline knew differently as they were both hunting humans out of town.

It surprised her that he hadn't sensed her in the room yet but then the only person he ever sensed in a room was Elena if she was around although she wondered why everyone loved Elena so much and what the fuck was so special about her.

Caroline couldn't help it as she listened in on their conversation and Damon was full of innuendo as always and Elena of course played little miss innocent while practically eye fucking Damon when she thought no one was looking but it only made Caroline laugh to herself when she seen Elena look around to make sure no one was watching before she touched Damon in a way that a friend shouldn't be touching a friend.

She bitterly smirked thinking Elena was fucking stupid to think no one would see what she was doing and she found it funny to think that Elena didn't know that she was there watching the whole thing.

Caroline wondered why she didn't leave but she figured it was like a horrible mangled train wreck that while you know you shouldn't look but you just cant tear your eyes away from it because its that bad.

She over heard Damon asking Elena if she felt anything for him and she rolled her eyes when Elena told him that she didn't but Caroline knew that Elena was in a river of denial or felt nothing for Damon and was quite happy to string him along and Stefan too just once she got what she wanted.

She slightly shook her head when Elena gave Damon the innocent look and she couldn't believe he bought it because the old Damon that she knew when she was human would never have fallen for that act.

Caroline gulped down her drink in one go before refilling the glass when she heard Stefan come into the grill and walk over to Elena to which Elena practically jumped away from Damon putting as much distance as she could between her and Damon and Caroline never felt so pissed off in her life especially when she noticed the flash hurt across his face but neither Stefan or Elena noticed it as Elena had started kissing Stefan in front of Damon and it was one of those get a room kisses so Damon just went to the bar getting himself a bourbon and tossed his drink back before telling Stefan he would see him later and left the grill.

Caroline heard Stefan ask Elena what all that was about but Elena just told him that Damon was being his usual asshole self as always and got all flustered telling him she was going to the bar for a drink and Stefan seemed to buy it because he went after to the bar and they were both laughing.

Caroline rolled her eyes in disgust knowing she didn't want to watch this any longer so using her stealth she left as quietly as she could with out raising suspicion from the humans in the room and it was some thing she was quite good at since she done it all her human life and her vampire stealth just made it that much easier in not getting caught.

She was surprised that Damon ignored her and it hurt but she wasn't surprised Stefan never noticed she was there all along but then they were too infatuated with Elena to ever notice anyone else let alone her as everyone always told her she was shallow and useless and that no one loves her not even her own mother.

* * *

><p>She got outside into the cool night air looking around for any sign of Damon but he wasn't there but she could smell his scent so she followed it all the way into the forest and then she could smell blood as she thought she was stupid for trusting him and letting him in when all he done was go back running to Elena after he would show up in her room completely drunk and lost and she was the one there to comfort him and not Elena.<p>

She kept walking until she found him by a tree feeding of a human girl and she felt bad for what she was about to say to him but she knew she needed to be harsh for him to see the truth so she lightly quipped "_so Elena hasn't completely cut off your balls then" _with a soft smirk watching him feed of the girl.

Damon drank some more before he stopped and looked up to see Caroline replying "_no one has my balls" _with a sharp smirk wondering just why the hell she would say that.

Caroline looked at him with a raised eyebrow slightly laughing replying "_I thought she would have had you on the bunny blood by now since you've gone back to her because that's what I was expecting to see but I guess I was wrong" _in a nonchalant tone of voice.

Damon glared at her before retorting "_what the fuck is that supposed to mean" _feeling confused as to where this was coming from.

He added "_what I do with Elena is none of your fucking business and no I will never go on the bunny blood" _to which Caroline slightly laughed.

Damon glared at her feeling all tense as she lightly quipped "_that's not what I heard" _in a teasing tone before adding "_I thought you learned something from the other night, I thought you said you were moving on and getting over her, you know you she doesn't deserve you so why are you putting yourself through this"_ in a firm but curious voice.

He tensed as he glared her thinking where was all this coming from when she added "_does Elena know your out here feeding off the innocent at night" _pausing before adding_ "something tells me she doesn't" _in a curious tone of voice.

Damon was speechless which only made her laugh as she walked over to the girl and biting into her neck taking a long drink before pulling back telling him "_we're vampires we're meant to kill and eat people not live by boring human rules and conventions that don't apply to us" _before sinking her teeth into the girls neck and finishing her off before letting her dead body fall to the ground.

Damon wore a stunned expression as she wiped the blood of her lips with her fingers as she added "_don't look so surprised, you were like that when you first came to town but look at you now you're a shadow of your former self" _looking right at him to which he internally flinched knowing she was right because when he first came to town he was just like her when it came to blood.

Damon choked out "_what's that supposed to mean" _to which Caroline rolled her eyes thinking did she have to fucking explain everything all the time and why couldn't he just figure out this shit himself like everyone else.

She bitterly laughed replying "_well as far as I know Elena thinks you don't drink human blood from humans anymore but we both know better" _in a knowing tone of voice and Damon hated she was right feeling himself getting pissed off.

She smirked at his tense expression adding "_you haven't even tried to kill anyone anymore because Elena told you its wrong and she doesn't want to you do it around her and told you the only way she can be with you is if you fit into what she wants you to be which is like Stefan" _in a soft tone of voice to which he hated that she was right but he wasn't going to let her see that.

He stared at her with a nonchalant expression but it wasn't how he was feeling as he wondered was he really that see through and why was Caroline being malicious about it so he replied "_I thought you'd be happy that I'm not feeding off the local population anymore" _still glaring at her.

Caroline rolled her eyes replying "_if I was human maybe but we're not human Damon and you seem to have forgotten that and you're so whipped by Elena she's turned you into a human with fangs" _in a disappointed tone of voice because she never thought he would become like Elena has made him into.

Caroline looked at him softly adding "_you know you've lost your edge right" _slightly raising her eyebrow at him. Damon coldly glared at her retorting "_no I haven't" _to which she slightly laughed and his slightly hurt expression didn't help in her trying not to laugh.

She replied "_if you say so" _in a disbelieving tone of voice.

Damon looked at her with a confused expression so she decided to put him out of his misery adding "_when I say that you've lost your edge I mean your no longer unpredictable, you haven't killed Alaric in god knows how long because you're afraid Elena will dump you're sorry ass if you do it again and I think you know it too" _to which he coldly glared at her again.

She pushed a little further adding "_also you're no longer the badass vampire that puts fear into other vampires and most humans and if anything you've just become a pathetic human with fangs like that twit from Twilight no thanks to Elena and if you're not careful she will be expecting you to sparkle in the sun next" _to which Damon stepped a little closer to him feeling the urge to kill her for saying that.

She slightly smirked at him looking all infuriated with her as she wondered had she hit a nerve and judging by his reaction she did hit a nerve as sarcastically added "_have I hit a nerve" _slightly chuckling before adding "_she's changed you for the worst and I think you know it too but you're just afraid to admit it to yourself" _her voice losing the edge of coldness it had to it.

He looked at her silently hating she might be right but he didn't want to see it before but now that Caroline said it out loud it meant that it was true and not just some thoughts in his head and even worse did that mean everyone else noticed it too.

He slightly shook his head angrily replying "_so what the hell do you want from me Caroline am I not allowed be happy is that it, I thought you were my friend" _still looking at her.

She shook her head in disagreement wondering why he didn't get it as she replied "_you are and I am but I don't think you are happy, I don't think she makes you happy does she, I know you told me she didn't the other night" _to which he couldn't tell her that Elena did make him happy because the truth was she didn't not when she kept picking Stefan every single time.

She moved a little closer to him as he replied "_maybe its what I deserve plus its better then nothing" _with a slight tint of hurt in his voice that she didn't miss and she thought she only noticed it because she had been in his shoes before only it was Elena taking whatever guy she wanted from her.

Caroline hated that Elena had done this to Damon because not that anyone would ever notice but she actually cared for Damon even though everyone thought she hated him because of what he done to her when she was human but since she turned she understood why he done what he did.

She also knew that she would be a hypocrite if she hated him considering she has used a few guys as a feed and fuck since she turned so she replied "_you don't deserve to be treated the way she treats you" _in a soft genuine tone of voice and he realized she meant what she said.

They fell into silence as he wondered just why the hell she would say them things to him and he really didn't think he had changed that much as she added "_do you really think that you deserve so little" _in a curious tone of voice as she looked at him with a non judgmental expression.

Damon looked off to the side replying "_Stefan and Elena say I don't deserve anything" _hating that he just revealed a bit of himself to her but there was just something in her voice that made him think she genuinely cared about him but he pushed it away thinking yeah right its not like anyone would ever care about him for real.

Caroline shook her head replying "_I don't care about what Stefan and Elena think, I'm asking what you think" _stepping a little closer to him to which he looked at her in surprise as no one had ever asked him in his whole life what he thought but if he was honest with himself he really didn't know the answer to her question.

There were standing right in front of each other and she didn't miss the expression in his eyes that showed the internal battle he was having inside himself as she wondered did he ever think he deserved anything at all and maybe he really did think so little of himself and she wished she could find every single person that hurt him and torture them slowly before killing them.

She was about to say something as he hesitantly replied "_I don't deserve anything so I'll take what I can get" _slightly looking off to the side not hiding the full honesty in his voice much to both their surprise.

Caroline put her hand to his face to which e looked at her as she replied "_that's where I have to disagree" _not hiding the sincerity in her voice.

He was surprised she would say this telling her "_that's where you're wrong Caroline" _starting to get defensive again hating that he revealed too much too her but what surprised him more was that she wasn't so cold towards him anymore like she was when she found him feeding off the human blood bag.

He stepped back feeling a bit claustrophobic which was strange considering he was undead as he looked at her wondering why Elena could never look at him the way Caroline was looking at him right now with no judgment in her eyes.

When he thought about it Elena was always ready to accuse him of something and constantly giving him with judgey looks and speeches to match but here he was with Caroline who more or less compared him to that twit from Twilight and when he thought about it he realized he was headed in that direction much to his dislike as that was Stefan's gig not his.

He looked off to the side as she wondered just what the hell Elena was playing at by having both Stefan and Damon at the same time and how she didn't care about Damon's feelings at all just once she had both brothers on each arm and that was all she cared about and nothing else but then she also wouldn't expect anything less from Elena.

Caroline replied "_I don't think I am, you know right well that you don't deserve the way Elena is treating you but think of this Stefan sold himself to Klaus to get the cure for you to save you not Elena so how do you think he's going to feel when he finds out you've moved on to Elena behind his back and don't give me the you don't care about Stefan crap because you wouldn't have gone to all the trouble to get him back from Klaus if you didn't care about him even and you can use the I owed him speech all you want but we both know it isn't true" _in a firm tone of voice and expression to match.

Damon glared at her defensively and she knew his walls were back up so she added "_you know she will never love you right because to her you will never be Stefan" _to which he slammed her against a tree holding her by the throat.

She rolled her eyes as he told her "_leave Elena out of it" _letting his grip loose a bit so she could talk. She scoffed before retorting "_you know Katherine was right in saying does Elena enjoy having you both worship at her alter because I think she does and you both are idiots to go along with it" _to which Damon coldly glared at her telling himself to just kill her and be done with it.

He retorted "_I'm over Katherine I've moved on" _trying but failing to convince himself.

She scoffed in disbelief replying _"sure you are, come on Damon you don't honestly believe that do you, you spend 146 years trying to get Katherine out of the tomb and when she isn't there you fall for Elena" _pausing as she thought what to say next.

He remained silent just looking at her as he wondered just why she was doing this, he opened himself up to her the other night and she is now throwing it back in his face as he remembered why he never told anyone anything but he didn't know she was pushing him to like this to make him see she cared about so much more then Elena ever could or would.

Caroline looked at him curiously adding "_you know why I think you fell for Elena, I think you saw qualities in Elena that you wanted to see in Katherine but were never there in the first place and if that doesn't scream rebound I don't know what does" _slightly shrugging her shoulder.

Damon coldly smirked at her before retorting "_you're wrong" _trying to convince himself that she was wrong and he hated that she kept pushing him like this and making him face up to things he didn't want to think about or admit just yet.

Caroline slightly raised her eyebrow almost challenging him to explain as she replied "_here's a question, can you honestly say if Elena didn't look like Katherine you would still want to be involved with her, would you still want her like you do now but something tells me you wouldn't want her" _pausing to see would he tell her she was wrong.

It never happened so she added "_you're silence is deafening Damon" _in a firm tone of voice with an expression to match as she looked at him.

Damon glared at her hating that she had hit the nail on the head in what he thought all along but didn't want to admit to himself even as he told himself she was wrong and that he would still want Elena if she didn't look like Katherine but a small whisper in his mind told him she was right in what she said.

Caroline hated having to do this but judging from his expression she knew she was getting through to him so she pushed further "_you're pathetic Damon, Elena has you so whipped you cant even see it" _in a cold tone of voice as he thought as there is the cold version of her back again.

He let her go stepping backwards as she added "_I've seen the way she acts around you when she has you on her own and then when Stefan comes into the room she cant put enough distance between you both and jumps into Stefan's arms" _as she straightened herself up a bit.

Damon swallowed a lump in his throat thinking how the hell did she know this as she added "_I know she flirts with you and she has her hands all over you and then when you ask her if she feels anything for you, she tells you its always going to be Stefan" _as Damon just looked even more confused.

It amused Caroline more as she added "_I'll let you in on a secret she has no intention of choosing you and I think you know it too" _to which he pinned her to the tree again gripping her throat but she just laughed at him.

Damon wanted to kill her there and then but he found he couldn't bring himself to do it as he wondered just how the hell she had managed to see through Elena and he hadn't or he hadn't wanted to see through Elena's lies yet and the more he thought about it he realized Caroline was actually right in what she was saying. Damon hesitantly replied "_she will eventually" _to which she shook her head in disagreement as best she could with his hand around her throat.

He let her go again as she replied "_you don't sound too sure about that" _in a softer tone of voice as he wondered just how she managed to go from hot to cold from one minute to the next.

She looked at him noticing just how broken his expression looked as she added "_she wont you know and if I were you I'd move on and get out of this town before she crushes you for good" _to which Damon visibly flinched as he thought that Elena was bound to do that some day and Caroline just confirmed it for him.

She looked at him adding "_Elena will never love you, not as long as you don't act the way she wants you to because she will never accept you for who you really are and I think you know it too" _as Damon thought no she's wrong Elena loves him as a voice in his mind repeated Caroline's words to him.

Caroline softly added "_I seen that look on your face tonight when she said what she did and I think you know it too Damon that she will never choose you over Stefan" _as he fully realized she seen the whole thing and was there all along.

He replied "_you're wrong you weren't there" _to which she softly smiled. She replied "_I was but the thing is I've noticed it before too, you see no one notices me because they're all too busy watching Elena and I see that hurt on your face every time she runs to Stefan and you don't deserve that, you deserve so much better" _in a genuine tone of voice.

He bitterly chucked replying "_so what do you suggest" _thinking he didn't deserve anything.

Caroline looked at him thinking what to say before replying "_you deserve the world Damon, you deserve to be happy, you deserve to have someone who only sees you and no one else, that will choose only you and no one else" _pausing before adding "_can you say that Elena does that for you" _falling silent figuring she made her point.

She softly smiled as he bitterly retorted "_what would you know" _defensively and she noticed it too.

She shook her head with a slight smile replying "_that fact you're so defensive gives it all away plus I know Elena a lot better then you do" _in a soft tone of voice.

He looked at her firmly as she added "_you know as well as I do that you deserve better, you should never settle for second best and with her you are settling for second best cos you will never be her first choice" _with a soft expression.

He bitterly chuckled retorting "_so are you saying you should be my first choice yeah been there done that" _with slight defensive sarcasm that she didn't miss.

She rolled her eyes as she thought about it before replying "_have to say its crossed my mind" _knowing that she would give him the world if she could and if he would let her because she thought he deserved everything and so much better then Elena.

It hurt her to see the way he let Elena manipulate him the way she did and it hurt her more that Damon thought he deserved that treatment when he didn't and she also accepted everything about him and she missed they way he used to be so sarcastic and funny and didn't give a crap about people and acted like a vampire and not the neutered human with fangs that Elena was trying to turn him into.

He swallowed a lump in his throat shifting uncomfortably on the spot as she softly added "_if she really loved you she wouldn't ask or expect you to change, she would accept you for who you are but something tells me she doesn't if you're out here in the dead of night feeding off humans" _and she hated seeing that broken look in his eyes but she needed to get it through to him.

A silence fell before she replied "_you deserve to be happy, maybe with someone out there that does completely accept you for who you are and doesn't want you to change into who they think you should be" _giving a soft smile before turning and walking away.

She walked for a few steps before turning back adding "_that first night after I told you I love you, I think we fitted each other perfectly and I think you know it too" _noticing he was looking at her intensively as she gave him a soft smile before turning and walking away form him leaving him feeling like he'd been hit by a freight train.

* * *

><p>He watched her leave wondering just what the hell that was all about but something told him she was actually right in what she said to him and no one had ever said that to him and if they did then they were probably lying.<p>

He glared after her knowing that if anyone else said that to him a few months ago he would have ripped their throat out for it but not anymore as he wondered what made him change as a voice whispered Elena had something to do with it.

He felt the need for a stiff drink or the whole bottle but he didn't want to go to the grill because Elena or Stefan would probably be there so he went back to the boarding house finding it empty much to his relief as he just wanted to be alone so he lit the fire and grabbed a bottle of bourbon not bothering with a glass before sitting down and watched the flames flicker as Caroline's words replayed in his head.

He started to think over the last few months with Elena and realized he was starting to turn into what she wanted him to be and it all made sense because he didn't go out of town to feed fresh anymore and if Caroline was right then Elena was under the impression he wasn't even drinking blood bags anymore which was even worse.

He groaned in disgust at what he had become as he remembered all the times Elena manipulated him into what she wanted him to be or because it was her and it sickened him as he realized Caroline was completely right and she was the only one with enough guts to tell it to his face.

He also realized and admitted to himself that Elena would never love him considering she had chance after chance to dump Stefan and she never did which proved she had no intention of ever dumping Stefan and it hurt to think of that let alone admit it to himself.

He knew Caroline was right when she said he deserved better and that Elena doesn't deserve him but it was hard for him to think that he deserved better when all he was told his whole life was that he didn't deserve anything.

He started to think about how she said that Elena was a rebound for Katherine and the more he thought about it he knew if Elena didn't look like Katherine he wouldn't want anything to do with her at all because of her judgey moral goody two shoes boring attitude.

He found he actually hated those qualities in Elena so much as he wondered why the hell he didn't see it sooner and how come it took Caroline of all people how had no reason to tell him was the one that told him everything she did when she found him feeding off a human.

He knew Caroline was right and it surprised him that she killed there girl right in front of him and he knew she was right in that he would have done the same thing before he came back to mystic falls.

He groaned out loud when he realized she was right in that Elena had him whipped beyond belief as he tossed back another drink from the bottle and thought maybe she was right in saying if he spent anymore time around Elena he would be short of sparkling in the sun as he rolled is eyes in disgust thinking Caroline was even more blunt then she ever was when she was human.

He decided there and then he was done being Elena's plaything until she got bored and decided to drop him and he knew Caroline had a point that Stefan was the one that saved him from the werewolf bite and he also knew he sort of did give a shit about Stefan considering he done everything he could to get him back from Klaus. He decided the next time he saw Elena he was telling her he was done with her for good and was not going to be his plaything anymore and since she chose Stefan then she could have him because she made her choice plenty of times.

He took another drink feeling a sense of relief at finally figuring out just how he felt about Elena realizing she was just a rebound and that he was never in love with her at all when instead he just saw qualities in her that he wanted to see in Katherine but were never there and now that he knew he never felt anything real for Elena he finally felt free.

He decided there and then he was going back to how he used to be when he first arrived in mystic falls and it felt good to be a real vampire again but there was still one more thing that was bothering him and he was surprised that it wasn't Elena but what Caroline said to him about he deserved so much better then Elena.

It surprised him more that Caroline admitted she cared about him and would give him the world if she had the chance but then she did come over the other night and told him she loved him before they had mind blowing sex in his bed.

He wondered did she always like and care about him mentally kicking himself for not picking up on it sooner considering she was always there for him every time he needed someone to get drunk after a fight with Elena.

He couldn't talk to Alaric anymore now that he supposedly cared about Elena and always seemed to take her side over everything but it wasn't like that with Caroline but then she also didn't like Elena that much either and he also found her so easy to talk to and he knew that he had drunken conversations with her but it surprised him that she never repeated a word of it to anyone and he found he sort of trusted her as a friend.

He found that she always listened to him and never judged him, never gave him the judgey looks and comments Elena always gave him when ever he screwed up big time or over some small little thing that he thought was no big deal.

He couldn't believe she cared enough to tell him everything she told him in the forest and he found the more he thought about it the more it made sense especially when he would find comfort in her bed at anytime of the night when he was drunk and depressed and feeling miserably lonely she was always there for him either to talk or just lie in bed together in silence just enjoying each others company.

Sometimes it would just be for some comfort sex and she never threw him out after it instead she would always let him stay there until he wanted to leave and she never said anything to him every time he was gone when she woke up instead she would just ask was he okay the next time she saw him.

He realized she was the only real friend he ever had and he was damn lucky to have her considering their history and everyone else hated him and anyone associated with him but she didn't care even when Elena and Bonnie told her she could have better friends then Damon but she would always tell them to mind their own business and it was something he loved about her.

He started wonder if he hadn't been so caught up in Elena would something more have happened with Caroline other then friends with benefits and he figured it probably wouldn't have but she just admitted to liking and caring about him but he was just so damn confused about everything.

He was afraid now that after admitting that Elena was a rebound for Katherine that Caroline would be a rebound for Elena and he didn't want that to happen.

He didn't want Caroline to be a rebound because he liked her too much for that and she was also his best friend and his only friend that put up with all his bullshit and even called him out on it and he didn't want to lose that.

He knew the last 146 years were pretty miserable and lonely on his own and now that he had Caroline he didn't want to lose her because he couldn't bear the thought of eternity alone now that he experienced first hand what it was like for someone to care about him.

He decided to let her come to him but he also knew she was stubborn so would probably wait for him to come to her but he knew he didn't want to rush this too.

He finished off what was left in the bottle since before going to bed not able to get what Caroline said to him out of his head and he found he didn't mind because she cared enough about him to tell him that he deserved better then Elena and that if someone loved him they would accept him and wouldn't want him to change who he is.

He realized that Caroline always accepted him for who he is and she never once asked him to change even when he done some pretty stupid impulsive stuff that Elena always berated him over.

He closed his eyes thinking maybe he might have a chance with Caroline and if he did then he was taking it slow this time but he also knew he wasn't the most patient of people but he would try this time as she wasn't getting any older either so he could wait for as long as he had to falling into a deep sleep thinking of a certain blonde vampire.

* * *

><p><strong>i know caroline was a bit exteme in what she said but damon is an extreme guy, hes defensive too which means that caroline needed to do what she done to get through to him.<strong>

****thanks for reading.****


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thank you for all your reviews and alerts. this chapter may be quite extreme too and out of character.**

* * *

><p>The next night Caroline went over to the boarding house to see Damon to check if he was okay after last night since she thought she was quite mean to him but she also knew sometimes you had to be mean for the other person to see the truth but it didn't stop her from feeling totally horrible over it and she wasn't going to use the fact she was drunk as an excuse.<p>

She hoped Damon hadn't gone back to Elena and instead went and got drunk or killed someone which was more Damon like behavior but as she neared the house she could hear two voices arguing over something. As she got closer to the front door she could hear that it was Elena and Damon arguing and she knew Stefan was obviously not around as Damon told her one night when he was drunk that Elena would always start a load of arguments with him over nothing.

She walked into the house following the voices to the living area when she heard Elena giving out to Damon over a dead body that was found in the woods last night.

Elena ranted at Damon "_I thought I told you not to kill people anymore, why do you have to act like such a monster" _glaring at Damon with a disapproving expression.

They never noticed Caroline was there as Damon just rolled his eyes at Elena before going over and getting a bottle of bourbon feeling the need for a stiff drink as she ranted "_I told you before, you cant act like that around me Damon" _in a judgey tone of voice.

Damon coolly retorted "_like what Elena a vampire" _pausing widening his eyes before adding "_newsflash that's what I am and if you cant accept that then you know where the door is" _pointing towards the door still glaring at Elena.

He took a drink from the bottle when she replied "_you cant be a vampire if you want to be with me" _to which Caroline rolled her eyes and glared at Elena while Damon was also glaring at Elena slightly shaking his head in disbelief and it finally clicked that Caroline was right in everything she said about Elena never accepting him for who he is.

Damon retorted "_I'm not with you, you keep making it clear you cant do it to Stefan" _pausing before adding "_we're done Elena I'm moving on, I don't love you anymore, you know I didn't want to see it before but you were just a rebound for Katherine and if you didn't look like her I wouldn't want anything to do with you" _in a cold tone of voice.

He tossed back a drink and when she turned on the watery eyes he angrily added "_don't start that shit, it doesn't work on me anymore, you're even worse then Katherine, at least she admits to being a bitch but you are something else" _pausing before adding "_your way more manipulative then she ever was and you wont even admit it" _glaring coldly at her.

Elena let the tears fall replying "_that's not true Damon I do care about you" _to which he scoffed in disbelief. Damon angrily retorted "_no you don't because if you did you would make a choice and stick with it but you cant because you're too gutless" _stepping closer to her.

He decided he was going to force a choice out of her even though he knew the answer would be Stefan as always as he walked closer to her and when she walked backwards he let his face change telling her "_this is who I am Elena and so is Stefan so make you're fucking choice" _in a threatening tone of voice.

She stuttered trying to avoid answering but he pushed further now angrily shouting _"make your choice me or Stefan" _gripping her by the shoulders tighter with each time she struggled.

She whimpered out "_your hurting me" _still trying to struggle.

Damon felt himself losing control as he yelled at her "_say it just fucking say it why is it so hard for you to fucking say it and make a choice" _gripping her harder which made her whimper in pain but he was past the point of caring.

The pain of his iron grip was so painful she didn't realize she blurted out _"Stefan" _to which he froze hiding his hurt behind a shocked expression and when she realized what she said she tried to take it back adding "_no I chose you Damon I love you" _to which he let her go pushing her away from him in disgust and stepped backwards coldly glaring at her not letting her see just how hurt he was.

He was so angry he didn't notice Caroline over the other side of the room looking completely hurt for him at what Elena said as Damon coldly told Elena "_that wasn't so hard was it"_ pausing before adding "_no you made your choice and it was Stefan so you can keep him" _before turning away from her and going back over to the table picking up the bottle of bourbon and drinking straight from the bottle feeling the need to get drunk.

Elena hated that she now no longer had any control over Damon as she angrily replied through her tears "_maybe if you hadn't of killed the girl last night I would have chose you but you always prove you're just a monster" _looking at him with a judgey expression.

While Elena didn't notice just how hurt Damon was at Elena's words Caroline had enough of all this and walked into the room interjecting "_no Elena it was me that killed the girl not Damon" _to which they both snapped their heads to look at her.

Caroline walked past Elena deliberately hitting her shoulder of Elena's shoulder as she walked over to Damon putting her hand on his lower arm giving him a soft smile to which he accepted with a slight nod of his head when he looked at her.

Elena looked at Caroline telling her "_that hurt Caroline and Damon attacked me so why didn't you help me" _trying to look as innocent as she could thinking Caroline would be on her side.

It never happened since Caroline rolled her eyes in disbelief angrily retorting "_it was meant to hurt and no Damon didn't attack you because I seen the whole thing so don't stand there and lie but you are a liar Elena and its about time Damon saw it and don't think I don't know about you telling him that loving you is a too much of a problem, you don't deserve to have either Damon or Stefan in your life because you don't care about them once they are there to protect you from Klaus but looks like you can take of yourself because of your stupid deal with Esther" _coldly glaring at Elena.

Damon couldn't believe Caroline just defended him and he was glad that she had seen the whole thing because it meant that even though Elena was sure to twist it around to make her look innocent at least Caroline could say that Elena was lying because she seen it all go down which Damon figured was a good thing because no one would believe him anyway.

Elena replied "_why did you kill the girl Caroline, you cant kill people its wrong"_ with a judgey tone of voice.

Caroline rolled her eyes replying with a hint of boredom "_we're vampires, we're top of the food chain, killing people is our business, fuck why can you not get that through your thick skull" _to which Damon couldn't help smirking at Caroline's words to Elena and the shocked look on Elena's face was also priceless.

Elena stupidly replied "_but you don't have to kill people, there is always animal blood or blood bags" _to which Caroline started laughing and Damon couldn't help smirk at Caroline for laughing.

Caroline replied "_think of us as population control, and I'm not going to kill animals they never done anything to me" _with disgust in her voice pausing before adding "_and blood bags just don't taste as good as warm fresh blood straight from the source running down your throat like warm honey" _in a drawling tone of voice much to Elena's disgust.

Both Caroline and Damon noticed the look of disgust on Elena's face as Damon lightly quipped "_you know where the bathroom is if you need to be sick" _in a mocking tone of voice.

Caroline bit back a smile interjecting "_you'd never make it as a vampire your morality is crippling you already and your only human can you imaging how much worse she would be if she was a vampire" _with disgust in her voice. Damon rolled his eyes adding "_I'd rather die by a werewolf bite" _with sarcasm dripping from every word.

Caroline looked at Elena darkly deciding to play with her a little before lightly asking Damon "_do you think we should turn her into a vampire just to watch her torture herself for eternity" _circling Elena like she was prey and stopping behind Elena before looking at Damon adding "_it would be no more then what she deserves" _with coldness in her voice as they both heard Elena's heart rate start to increase and they could smell the fear and panic coming off her in waves.

Elena awkwardly bit her lip interjecting "_you don't mean that Caroline" _before looking at Damon adding "_do something" _in a pleading tone of voice but Damon just looked at Caroline thinking she never looked so hot as when she was giving into her pure vampire urges like he used to back in the days before he came back to mystic falls.

He couldn't help wonder had she flipped the switch and made mental note to ask her that as Caroline told Elena "_oh but I do" _before darkly chuckling.

Damon smirked adding "_no Elena I wont do something because I'm done with you remember, suppose we'll just wait until your precious Stefan gets here but then he doesn't care much for you anymore" _before taking a long drink from the bottle.

Caroline knew she wasn't going to kill Elena because she knew the bitch was sneaky enough to be drinking vervain but she just loved playing with her and sending her heart rate into the heart attack zone and besides it was so easy to make Elena scared.

She was even more surprised when Damon just walked over to the chair and sat down but was still looking at them with amusement as he thought how much he missed being a proper vampire and it was fun to see Caroline like this and he was surprised when he found all he wanted to do was bring her upstairs and fuck her in every way possible.

He knew there and then that Elena was completely wrong for him as she was always too boring but Caroline seemed to love to party and just by the way she was circling Elena like prey he knew she had no intention of killing her she just wanted to mess with Elena's mind for a while and he loved that physiological torture thing she was inflicting on Elena because it was working.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Stefan walked into the room and seeing Caroline circling Elena he rushed over and pinned Caroline to the far wall to which Damon rushed over and pushed Stefan off her to which Stefan told him "<em>she was going to hurt Elena and you let her" <em>to which Caroline rolled her eyes as Elena rushed over to Stefan short of jumping into his arms much to both Damon and Caroline's disgust.

Caroline retorted "_I wasn't even going to touch her, she's just fun to play with although she does deserve to have her throat ripped out" _not hiding the disgust in her voice.

Stefan looked at them in confusion replying "_what happened and why are you ganging up on Elena" _and Caroline could have sworn she seen a smug grin appear on Elena's face but it was gone as quick as it was there.

Damon decided to just some clean looking at Stefan telling him _"if you must know Elena kissed me a few weeks ago and has been flirting with me constantly ever since then but she wont choose between us" _noticing Elena just glaring at them both for outing her.

Stefan looked stunned not wanting to believe this replying "_she's not like that" _to which both Damon and Caroline scoffed in disbelief.

Elena choked out "_he forced me to make a choice and he threatened to kill me_" to which Damon rolled his eyes thinking he was finished because judging by the look on Stefan's face he was buying her lies.

Caroline interjected "_Damon never forced you to do anything and you know it, I seen you last night in the grill flirting with Damon and you were all over him practically feeling him up but when Stefan came you couldn't put enough distance between you and Damon and don't even try to deny it" _in a cold tone of voice glaring at Elena.

Damon sarcastically quipped "_but she still chose you Stefan so all is right in the world" _rolling his eyes going back to the table for more bourbon wondering how could he be related to such a gullible twit like Stefan.

Elena looked up at Stefan with watery eyes telling him "_Stefan I done nothing wrong it was all Damon and you know what he is like, he probably only wants me because I'm yours" _in a pleading tome of voice.

Caroline rolled her eyes while Damon just glared at Elena menacingly thinking how could Stefan not see though her lies at all as Stefan just walked away from Elena and stood in front of Damon glaring at him before punching him in the face nearly knocking him on the ground to which Caroline ran over to see was he okay telling Stefan "_get the hell away from him" _pushing Stefan back to stand in between him and Damon.

Caroline angrily added "_why don't you go back to your precious Elena, you know she's not as perfect as you like to think and the sooner you realized that the better" _with a cold glare.

Stefan glared back her wondering why was she sticking up for Damon all of a sudden so he shook his head in disbelief at her before turning and going over to sit on one of the chairs thinking it all made sense now since he had his suspicions for ages because he could always smell Damon's scent off her clothes and when he walked into a room she would look uncomfortable and would move away from Damon.

Damon was now standing upright beside Caroline and he was surprised she was the only one who defended him and stood up for him in front of Stefan because no one had ever done that in his whole life and he knew there and then she really was his friend.

He also found he actually thought of her as a friend too although he wouldn't admit that to her but something told him she already knew that and he found he didn't mind and he actually liked her too even though she had no reason to like him at all.

They both defensively glared at Stefan who mentally cursed himself for being such an idiot for not seeing it sooner shaking his head in disbelief looking at Elena telling her "_I don't believe you Elena, I didn't want to see it before but now that I think about it" _pausing before adding "_it all makes perfect sense" _much to Damon and Caroline's surprise along with Elena who just looked shocked.

Elena brokenly replied "_but Stefan I can explain" _walking over to him but he just got up off the chair and stepped away from her. He was disgusted at her and more so at himself for not seeing it sooner replying "_you mean you can lie your way out of it" _glaring at her.

Elena tried to tell him that it was all Damon and he was making all the moves on her but Caroline told Stefan Elena was lying as she had seen Elena all over Damon plenty of times in the grill and when she was in the house alone with him.

Elena looked at Caroline retorting "_you're supposed to be on my side Caroline not Damon's" _angrily glaring at her.

Caroline replied _"no Elena I'm not because you made it quite clear that you don't care about either of them and I happen to care about Damon so I'm not going to let you do this to him" _glaring coldly at Elena.

Elena turned to Stefan telling him "_I'm sorry" _trying her best to look innocent.

Stefan glared at her retorting "_your only sorry you got caught and that's it" _with disgust in his voice.

Stefan added "_it all makes sense now, don't think I didn't see the flirty looks you always gave Damon or how when I walked into a room you'd get really uncomfortable, did you really think I wouldn't notice, I'm not stupid Elena I've already been there before and don't think I don't recognize the signs that you like Damon but you wont admit it" _in an angry tone of voice.

Elena tried to defend herself some more but Stefan dragged her over to the front door telling her they were finished for good and he never wanted to see her again and if she came around here again he would not hesitate in killing her since it would be what she deserved before slamming the door in her face.

* * *

><p>Damon and Caroline didn't move from the spot they were standing in as Stefan walked back into the room looking at Damon asking "<em>is is true that you were making moves on her" <em>really needing to know that answer even if he didn't like it.

Damon looked at him deciding to be honest replying "_she kissed me and I kissed her back and after that she started flirting with me and I flirted back but she would never make a choice between us until now when I forced her to say it" _pausing before adding "_and she chose you as always" _rolling his eyes.

He went and got a glass of bourbon as Stefan asked "_why did you force her to choose" _in a curious tone of voice as he wondered just how in hell he was so stupid to not see it happen again after Katherine.

Damon took a drink from the glass replying "_it wasn't fair to both of us Stefan, we've been there with Katherine, we shouldn't have to go through it again and its about time we realized what a manipulative bitch Elena is once and for all" _in a firm tone of voice.

Stefan couldn't help think he was right as Damon continued "_she was never going to make a choice and you know it too, we're better off without her Stefan and we don't need her in our lives plus we can do so much better then her" _before taking a drink from the bottle.

Damon looked at him adding "_the fact that she looks like Katherine it should have been obvious we were fixating on Elena over Katherine and our infatuation with Elena screams rebound and its as obvious as it is tragic and its about time we seen it and admitted it to ourselves" _to which Stefan shook his head in agreement.

Caroline looked at both of them feeling glad that they had finally seen what Elena was really like and was waiting for them to turn on her and say it was all her fault since that was what normally happened in situations where Elena was involved.

It never happened because Stefan just gave them both a small smile before telling them "_I'm leaving mystic falls for good, I'm done with this town I suggest you both do the same" _tossing back his drink before leaving the room to go upstairs and pack a bag.

Damon sort of expected this reaction and if he was surprised he didn't show it but Caroline on the other hand let her jaw fall in shock turning to Damon saying "_we cant let him leave, why should he have to leave it wasn't his fault" _almost shouting in panic.

Damon remained silent staring at where Stefan left the room before softly replying "_he's leaving because of me_" turning to look at Caroline adding _"its my fault, it always is" _with a blank expression.

He went over to the table picking up a bottle of bourbon and started drinking from it as Caroline replied "_no its not your fault, if anything its mine I should have told you all this ages ago but he shouldn't have to leave because of Elena" _not caring that she was practically yelling.

Damon knew she had a point but he also knew when Stefan got hurt he always upped and left so he told her "_it's just Stefan's way of dealing with stuff, he'll go away and brood for a couple of decades and then he'll be fine again, he'll show up in your life to start brooding again and make you're life a misery but I wont even get that anymore" _in a cold tone of voice hiding just how hurt he was about all of this mess silently cursing at himself for letting Elena play him the way she did.

Damon moved to sit down shrugging his shoulder adding "_its no big deal" _giving a smirk but Caroline saw right through it and was about to say something else when Stefan walked into the room after hearing everything they said.

Stefan let his bags fall on the floor walking over to where Caroline was standing so she turned to face him as he told her "_I'm not leaving because of you or Damon, I don't blame either of you, if anything I blame myself for not seeing it sooner" _giving her a soft smile.

She looked at him replying "_you know you don't have to leave" _knowing he wasn't going to change his mind. Stefan shook his head replying "_I know but I want to and I have to I cant stay here and look at Elena everyday, its too painful" _with hurt in his voice.

Caroline realized there was no talking him out of it and she also couldn't blame him for leaving so she replied "_will I ever see you again like in a few decades you know when you stop brooding" _to which he laughed and Damon just rolled his eyes.

Stefan pulled back replying "_for sure and you know I will always be there for you because you're my friend" _softly smiling at her.

She replied "_don't forget you can ring me too and I will miss you" _giving him a soft smile.

He turned to look at Damon telling him "_I don't blame you for this so don't blame yourself, if anything I blame Elena so don't waste time blaming yourself for something that wasn't our fault because she isn't worth it and you don't owe her anything so let her deal with Klaus herself, she obviously thinks she knows better then we do" _to which Damon slightly shook his head in acknowledgement.

Stefan walked away from them picking up his bags looking at them again telling them "_both of you should get out of this town while you still can before it kills you both and there is nothing keeping you here so why stay" _falling silent.

He looked at Damon finding it strange how he didn't hate him anymore, if anything he felt bad for him because he got screwed over by not just Katherine but also Elena and he also knew Damon would probably avoid him for eternity so he decided to just say it and leave.

Damon looked up at him when Stefan added "_and Damon, don't think that I never want to see you again after this but don't look for me because I'm not lost, I just need time to myself and I think you do to" _to which Damon looked at him with a slightly confused expression.

Stefan continued "_we've both been so caught up in hating each other I think we just need so time to ourselves with out all that crap to find out who we really are so I'm expecting to see you again at some point in the distant future" _giving him a soft smile.

Damon swallowed a lump in his throat replying "_how will I know you want to talk to me again" _not really wanting to know that answer but it was too late because he already asked.

Stefan thought about it before replying "_I'll find you like we always did over the years" _shrugging his shoulder before giving them both a small smile and turning and leaving the house.

Stefan walked out of the house and got into the car knowing he would see them both someday and he hoped he would be on better terms with Damon but then he also knew Caroline was likely to stay with him so he wouldn't be alone in all this and unlikely to go off on the deep end if Caroline stayed with him.

He sped past the mystic falls sign with rock music blaring from the radio breathing a sigh of relief as he finally felt free in a long time now that he was over Katherine, done with Elena and back on the human blood and done with Klaus for good.

He knew the only thing left to do was figure out who the hell he was away from Katherine, Elena and all the supernatural drama that came with mystic falls as he drove down the road wherever it took him and he hoped he would see them both again someday.

* * *

><p>Back in the house Caroline sat in one of the chairs after getting a bottle of bourbon off the table as they listened to Stefan getting into his car and driving away and when they could no longer hear the car they just sat in silence drinking bourbon as they replayed what happened in their minds.<p>

Caroline decided to listen to Stefan and not feel guilty about what happened but she also knew she was going to miss him but she knew he had to leave for a reason and she hated that it was because of Elena but she also knew that it was something he needed to do.

She started to think about leaving mystic falls since there was nothing keeping her here since Elena hated her, Bonnie wasn't really talking to her anymore because she was siding with Elena, things got too weird with Tyler and Matt so they didn't talk to her anymore, Stefan was now gone which meant that Damon was the only one who would talk her anymore.

She knew he would probably leave too but she remembered what Stefan said about them needing to find out who they are before they get mixed up with anyone else and she realized he was right in what he said.

She decided if Damon wanted to leave on his own then she would let him go off on his own and she would do the same knowing she was probably just as lost as he was considering she was never really ever single and never had the time to figure out who she was as a person.

Damon started to wonder just why the hell he was so jinxed when it came to women as he wondered if he should just go back to who he used to be before he came back to mystic falls but he also knew it probably would be useless since he found out the switch was never there in the first place.

He also knew Stefan may have had a point so he decided to get out of mystic falls while he still could since there was nothing keeping him as a voice told him he was only here for Caroline as he wondered would she leave too. He took a long drink from the bottle feeling it burn down his throat wondering why Caroline hadn't left yet as he wondered did she really mean what she told him last night but he figured she must have if she was still here.

* * *

><p>The silence was broken when he softly added "<em>she would never love me although I don't blame her since no else does" <em>looking at ground before tossing back another drink.

Caroline didn't know why she said it because she wasn't going to but she figured he needed to know someone did so she looked at him blurting out _"I love you Damon I have for a long time" _to which he looked up at her and was surprised to see she was serious.

He didn't know what to say to that asking "_why are you telling me this again" _mentally kicking himself for saying something stupid.

Caroline softly replied "_because of what you said and I needed to say it and you needed to hear it because you need to know someone does care about you that I care about you and I love you more then just a friend but I would wait a hundred years for you and I mean that"_ looking at him intensively and he was even more surprised to find he actually believed her.

He couldn't believe she opened herself this way but it was too much and he just couldn't take this anymore, he couldn't understand why she would love him considering no one else ever did and he was not going to set himself up for this again for her to change her mind and tell him she never loved him at all in any way, shape or form.

He decided he was closing down the barriers and putting up the walls even more then he ever did before but what he didn't know was that she was serious when she said she would wait for him even if it was for a hundred years and it took him that long to think about her in that way.

It also scared him considering he had already done that with Katherine but what was even scarier was that someone was willing to do that for him and it wasn't something he had ever experienced before as he asked "_how come you never said anything before the other night" _to which she shrugged her shoulders wondering why the hell Katherine couldn't keep her mouth shut but it was too late now.

She looked up at him replying "_because I still want you as a friend even if you don't feel the same way and I'm afraid you're gonna hate me now" _feeling her insecurities rear their ugly head again.

He softly replied "_I don't hate you but to be honest I'm kinda done with women for now at least, both Katherine and Elena have hurt me too much and I cant take that risk again" _not hiding the hurt and pain in his eyes and the softness in his voice.

She felt a stab of hurt slightly shaking her head looking at him trying but failing to hide the hurt in her eyes replying "_I understand and that's good, you need to be single for a while just so you can figure everything out and experience life without some dependency on a woman" _giving him a soft smile.

He mentally kicked himself at seeing the flash of hurt on her face but he knew it wasn't fair to string her along by pretending he felt something for her when he wasn't sure how he felt about her, hell he could just about tolerate himself on the best of days never mind anyone else.

He knew he was really surprised by her reaction and that she seemed to understand where he was coming from and he realized he had a friend who actually did care about him and was willing to see him put himself first over her and actually support him at the same time and he realized he really did care about her.

The words stung in her throat but she knew she was right in that he needed to stay away from women for a while and he knew something was wrong so he moved to sit beside her asking "_what is it" _putting his arm around her.

He looked at her as she told him "_I just feel like Katherine now" _rolling her eyes as she looked off to the side.

He softly replied "_you're nothing like them, they used me, you didn't and you told me what I had been thinking all along about Elena but did want to admit to myself" _pulling her in for a hug.

He figured she didn't want to talk so they sat in silence for a while before he leaned back and got up pulling her with him keeping their hands intertwined as he led her upstairs to him room and she went with him.

They got into his room and were lying on the bed when he curiously asked "_how long have you known" _looking at her.

She looked at him replying "_just after we got Stefan back and it went from there but I thought you were hung up on Elena and when I saw you weren't I just wanted you to be happy and you were happy so I left it at that" _to which he smiled at her telling her that was exactly why she wasn't like Katherine.

He seen how down she seemed about it all so he added "_I think its just the wrong time but if in a hundred years we're still alone then we're a sure thing I promise" _looking at her intensively and she didn't miss the hurt in his voice.

She shook her head replying "_I understand" _hiding the hurt in her voice looking back at him and he believed her even though it also shocked him that she would wait.

He knew she really did mean it crashing his lips on hers which she returned and he let her have him for the whole night knowing he wouldn't be there in the morning because he knew if he told her he was leaving she would want to go with him and he couldn't do that to her but what he didn't know was that she had a feeling he wouldn't be lying beside her the next morning.

He decided that for tonight he would be hers moving to lie on top of her sliding his hand under her top pulling it off her kissing along her neck line as she pulled off his own t-shirt.

She moved her hands to open his jeans to which he kicked off him before pulling the rest of her clothes off before he lay back down on top of her crashing his lips to hers before she flipped them over to straddle him.

She kissed along his neckline, down over his chest and tones stomach and v-lines letting her fangs graze against his skin earning a groan from him to which she softly laughed. She moved to lie on top of him pushing him into her with her hand catching his lips with hers as she cut her tongue with her fang kissing him deeply letting her blood run into his mouth.

She moved against him as she sliced his tongue with her fang tasting his blood in her mouth as she softly moaned against him. She moved against him in a slow but hard rhythm kissing along his neck line when he flipped them over so he was on top of her so she wrapped her legs around him to which he slid his arm under her lower back pulling her with him when he sat back on his knees causing her to softly moan at the change of angle.

He placed his hands on her hips keeping her steady as she slammed herself down harder on him each time as he caught her lips with his kissing her again letting his face change. She grinned at him letting her own face change as she closed her eyes but he whispered "_open them I wanna look at you" _so she did and she was totally surprised with what she saw.

She saw the red veiny eyes mixed with the blue of his normal eye color but they looked completely open and she knew he was letting her in and see every weakens he had so she done same knowing he needed her just as much as she needed him in that moment.

They were getting closer to the edge when she told him "_bite me" _and he wasted no time biting into her neck and neither did she as she bit into his neck with them both tasting each others blood driving each other over the edge. She rode out her orgasm before he moved them so he was lying on top of her again and they spent the time just getting lost in each other for the night.

* * *

><p>They finally fell asleep in each others arms and legs tangled together but he didn't really sleep as he thought was he doing the right thing in leaving but he knew it was what he had to do even if she hated him for it but he also knew she would understand why he left.<p>

He sensed the dawn coming and he knew it was time to go but something was holding him back as he willed himself to move but when he found it in himself to move he noticed Caroline seemed to pull herself closer to him.

It caught him by surprise because if he didn't go now he would back out so he carefully untangled her from him as he looked at her intently one last time taking in every inch of her before he got up and got dressed and packed a bag full of all his clothes.

He looked at her again as a voice in his mind told him he couldn't just leave her there without saying anything so he got a piece of paper and pen he kept in the drawer and attempted to leave a not which was uncharacteristic of him.

He tried to force the words out but they weren't making themselves known to him as he glanced up at her sleeping form realizing he didn't want to go without her so he looked back at the paper trying to think of anything to say but it never happened as he heard her voice say "_Damon what the hell are you doing_" in a sleepy voice as she looked at him.

He knew she was onto him when she noticed the bag on the floor and said "_your leaving" _in a surprised tone of voice even though she knew it was bound to happen but she didn't think it would be right now as Damon looked at her silently.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry for taking so long to upload, im swamped with college assignments so i dont have much time to write but i finally got this chapter completed. this is the last chapter in this 4 part story, thank you for all your reviews, alerts and faves.**

* * *

><p>Caroline looked at him quizzically as she sat up to face him to which he got up and walked over to sit beside her as she asked "<em>you know I wouldn't have been mad if you just said you wanted to leave, I would have understood if you wanted to leave on your own" <em>not hiding the hurt in her voice that he would just go without telling her he was leaving. He moved closer to her as she angrily added "_I never thought you would just go without telling me" _in an almost whisper.

A silence fell and she was about to say something else but never got the chance since he just kissed her to shut her up and it worked because she kissed him back with the same amount of intensity.

He leaned back to look at her replying "_if you'd let me get a word in edgeways I wasn't going to go through with it, I just couldn't, not without you but I really didn't think you would miss me" _in an unconvincing voice.

She looked at him in disbelief and he knew she didn't buy it so he rolled his eyes giving her a soft smirk to which she slightly laughed at his expression before she curiously asked "_what were you going to write" _as she remembered that he was writing something on a piece of paper.

He looked at her silently with an intensive stare before adding "_just that I'm not leaving because of you, last night was one of the most unbelievable experiences I've ever had in my whole life including my human life, I know you love me and I believe you but I meant what I said when I cant be with anyone right now and its not fair to you if I am, I need to find out who I am because the last 146 years have all been about Katherine and then all about Elena" _in self deprecating tone of voice.

She leaned forward grabbing his hand as he fell silent looking off to the side and she could see he was struggling with the words as his face looked as if he were in deep thought so she waited for him to speak in his own time.

He looked at his feet as he told her "_what I'm saying is I don't know who I am, I'm lost and I don't mean physically I mean metaphorically, I've always been what other people expect of me and because of that I've never known who I am as a person or vampire, whatever works" _slightly shrugging his shoulder.

He looked up at her softly adding "_I cant be what other people want me to be and it doesn't help that I don't know who I am, I'm leaving because its time I left behind everything that happened here, I'm sorry for the way I treated you when you were human and maybe someday I will forgive myself for it and I know you would say you're over it and you forgive me but someone once told me and I mean you told me it's a lot harder to forgive yourself then it is to forgive others" _as he remembered her saying those words to him one night.

He continued "_you were right, we're vampires so we don't have to live by human rules" _giving a soft smile. Caroline instantly felt even worse for saying all that so she replied "_the other night in the woods, I never said all that to hurt you, I just wanted to make you see you deserve so much more and if I hurt you I'm sorry" _in a genuine tone of voice.

He moved his hand to push some of her hair back as he replied "_don't be, I know you didn't mean it like that, but I'm glad you said it and I'm also grateful for it too so you don't feel bad over it" _knowing he had far worse said to him over the years but the only difference was she done it because in her own way she cared.

He broke the silence softly adding "_I was also going to say you may think its crazy but its the way I work, I've always been alone Caroline and its also when I see everything so much clearer. But I think you and me are alike in a lot of ways and I think you know it too especially with never being anyone's choice. I think you might be just as lost as I am and you need to find yourself too and it might be a good thing to be on your own for a while, in fact I think it might be good for us" _as a silence fell.

Caroline knew he was right in what he said but she blurted out "_what stopped you from leaving" _with no judgment in her voice. He replied "_I don't want to go without you, I don't think I can go it alone like I used to, it nearly killed me last time and that was with the switch off but since I found out the whole switch thing is a myth" _pausing before adding "_I just know I feel everything now and I hate it" _not hiding the feeling of hopelessness in his voice.

Caroline moved to throw her arms around him replying _"you know I will go with you, so why don't you just ask me and anyway I wasn't going to stay here on my own so I was going to travel for a while and then come and find you" _in a soft voice.

He wasn't surprised that she would try and find him and it was then he realized she really did love him and he knew maybe one day he could love her just as much but there was just too much hurt inside him to let himself feel like that again.

She leaned back to look at him as he told her "_that doesn't surprise me" _in a teasing tone to which she slightly laughed at him knowing her so well.

She looked at him replying _"I already told you I love you, do you really think I'm just going to give up on you like that, I told you I would wait a hundred years for you and I meant it" _in a sincere voice before kissing him again.

He felt the full force of her words hit him like a freight train and while part of him wanted to run and the other part was surprised someone cared for him like she did he found himself kissing her again before replying "_for some reason I believe you but I have to tell you, I cant say it back yet" _in a soft voice as he looked at her.

She knew what he was getting at so she replied "_I know but I'm going to keep saying it so that you know I love you and I don't care if it takes a century for you to say it back because I can wait until you're ready" _giving a soft smirk.

He slightly shook his head more in disbelief that she meant it and even more that he sort of believed her as he replied "_I'm glad your coming with me" _before he stood up taking all his clothes off.

She watched him intently playfully biting her lips as he wondered just what the hell he was thinking doing a disappearing act when she was looking at him with pure lust in her eyes as she grabbed his arm and pulled him down on top of her.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Caroline started to waken up stretching out her arms expecting to find Damon as images of last night replayed in her mind and she found she wasn't angry at him for wanting to leave the way he did but she was glad he decided to stay and admitted he couldn't leave without her and she also knew she was probably the only person in his whole life that seen that side of him.<p>

She slowly opened her eyes seeing and empty bed and listened for movement in the house when she heard him downstairs talking to Alaric on the phone so she got up and got dressed before going down stairs.

She walked into the living area where she saw Damon in the living area packing all the bottles to bourbon into a box along with all the remaining blood from the cellar before taking them all outside and putting them into the car.

She noticed he was suspiciously quiet which was not like him as he normally always had something sarcastic to say but she felt a sense of uneasiness as he walked past her and when she looked at the table that he had the boxes on she noticed the flame thrower on the chair beside the table.

She ignored it as he walked back into the room throwing her a blood bag as he quipped "_ready to go" _looking at her with a smile on his face.

He was really glad she woke up when she did knowing he would have regretted it if he just left without saying a word but he really didn't believe she would want to go with him but she was always proving him wrong and he knew that maybe eternity wouldn't be so bad.

She looked at him replying "_I always am" _as she smiled at him. She watched him curiously as he grabbed the flame thrower before going upstairs and when she heard and felt the intense heat of the flames upstairs she realized what he was planning to do.

He came rushing back downstairs and went into the cellar setting it on fire before coming back into the living area and setting the book shelves on fire as she walked back to wards the front door and he followed her spreading flames all over rest of the house until they got outside.

She was standing at the car a safe distance away from the house when he stood beside her and she asked "_what the hell did you do that for, it was yours and Stefan's house" _in complete surprise as she watched the flames engulf the house along with its history and memories.

Damon stared at the flames replying "_I'm never coming back here and I know Stefan wont" _as he started to think of all the shit they had been through along with endless bad memories in that house.

Caroline got what he meant from what he wasn't saying and she had to admit she couldn't blame him for destroying everything about the place.

She knew even though it was a beautiful house, it was a place full of bad memories for all of them, Rose died there from a werewolf bite which Damon also nearly died from, the whole thing surrounding sacrifice and Elena thing went down in that house, and then Elena went on to play both brothers against each other in that house.

Caroline looked at Damon who seemed to be in a trance by the flames and the somber expression on his face told her he was probably rethinking every bad thing that ever happened here in 1864 and then right now in 2012 so she couldn't blame him for going to these lengths.

She moved closer to him taking his hand in hers giving it a light squeeze as she looked at the flames thinking it was the last time she would ever see this town again and she was happy about it too considering she never wanted to see Elena again.

Damon felt a sense of relief as the house surrendered to the flames and it felt like a bad part of his life was finally over, he wished he never came back to mystic falls for Katherine but he also knew if he had not of done that then he never would have met Caroline so he would still just be a miserable as ever.

He decided that coming back to this town made him realize a few things, one was that Katherine was a bitch that needed to die and soon, the second was her doppelganger was just as bad as she was, and third was that neither of them was worth losing Stefan over and that was the only thing he regretted.

Before he knew it he blurted out "_I should never have come back here" _keeping his eyes on the flames. Caroline looked at him curiously as he continued "_Katherine was a bitch who never loved me, Elena was even worse and because of them I've lost Stefan forever, if it wasn't for him cleaning up my messes like getting me the cure werewolf bite" _pausing before adding "_he should of just let me die but he didn't which is why I had to get him back from Klaus" _in a vulnerable tone of voice.

Caroline wanted to tell him something but he was now looking at her adding "_but us, I don't regret that at all, in fact it's the only good thing to come out of this whole damn mess because we all know what everyone thinks of me" _rolling his eyes at the last few words.

Caroline gave him a weak smile thinking he had so much shit put on him from others that he didn't deserve, all the good he done in trying to protect the town and he never got any thanks for it and she knew if it wasn't for him giving her blood after that car accident she would be dead.

She replied "_well you did save my life after that car accident on founders day and I'm glad you done it even if Bonnie guilt tripped you into it, because this, me being a vampire, I don't regret it for a second and neither should you" _in a small voice. Damon sensed something was off so he pushed a little asking "_what do you mean" _in a curious tone of voice. She looked at him replying "_it scares me at times, like the other night when I killed that girl, I pushed it to prove a point and I know the switch is a myth but I keep going back and forth, at times I switch it off when it all gets too much, I cant explain it" _falling silent trying to think of the words.

He turned to face her putting his hands on her shoulders replying "_I get it, I really do but you will get used to and learn how to control it better with experience" _to which she slightly shook her head accepting his words.

He lightly quipped "_you want a proper vampire, well Forbes you shall have a proper vampire, no Stefan like brooding on our road trip or worldly adventures" _in a teasing tone. She rolled her eyes replying "_I wouldn't have it any other way" _giving a soft smirk.

He pulled her in for a tight hug as they stood in silence with the flames roaring in the background before she softly spoke "_when we leave how about we leave everything that happened here behind, it stays here and we don't let it affect us anymore" _looking at him.

He looked at her thinking what to say before replying "_works for me just once we never look back" _to which she shook her head in agreement.

* * *

><p>They were broken from their silence when they heard a car pull up beside them and Alaric got out almost shouting "<em>why is the house on fire" <em>looking at both of them standing there doing nothing. Damon rolled his eyes lightly quipping "_having a bonfire" _in a sarcastic tone.

Caroline slightly laughed before Alaric replied "_be serious Damon" _glaring at Damon not liking the feeling where this was going.

Damon stepped out of Caroline's embrace not wanting to go over all this which Caroline noticed so told Alaric "_long story short, Elena kissed Damon and was flirting with him constantly, then she told him loving her was a problem and the other night I told Damon some home truths about her, yesterday she came over and Damon forced a choice out her, she chose Stefan, Stefan walked in and Elena tried to make out Damon attacked her, I told Stefan Elena was lying because I seen the whole thing, Stefan didn't believe Elena so he dumped her and left town, so now we're leaving town" _as Alaric looked at them both in shock.

Alaric replied "_but did you have to burn down the house although I'm not surprised considering the bad history that is there" _looking past them at the fire.

Damon replied "_it had to be done, the place is a living murder scene, and with no vampires left and your DNA all over it along with Bonnie's" _falling silent as Alaric realized what Damon was getting at and he knew Damon had a point.

Damon softly added "_also too many bad memories and we don't plan on ever coming back" _giving a soft smirk that was gone as quick as it was there. Alaric replied "_I cant believe your both leaving" _in a tone of disbelief and an expression to match. .

They fell into silence when Damon quipped "_you ever thought about turning, I could do with a drinking buddy for eternity and you're the only one I haven't killed which means I like you" _with sarcasm.

Alaric and Caroline slightly laughed as Alaric replied "_someone needs to stay here incase the originals hatch another plan" _in a firm voice.

Damon coldly retorted "_let Elena deal with it, she's the one making deals with them" _in a bitter tone of voice.

Alaric thought about it replying "_about the vampire thing, I don't know but I know if I do it I want it to be in the next year" _knowing he meant it and they both believed him.

Damon nodded his head replying "_well I'm getting rid of this number but when I get a new one I will call you incase you ever change your mind" _giving a soft smile.

Alaric shook his head just as his phone rangand when he answered it they both heard Elena on the other end telling him she was coming over to the house before he hung up the phone telling them "_you might wanna leave now" _to which they both heard Elena was on her way over.

They quickly sprung into action as Caroline told them she was going to ring her mother to tell them she was leaving and they purposely set the house on fire to get rid of any trace of vampires ever being there.

Damon told Alaric "_you need to get rid of all traces of vampires ever being here, all the blood is gone but there is vervain and that in the cellar so when the flames are gone check that none is there" _looking at him.

He slightly laughed replying "_I know you don't need to tell me and I'm not surprised the three of you have probably cleared out the fridge which means none of you are ever coming back" _not hiding just how much he was going to miss them all.

Caroline replied "_we cant because of the ageing thing you know that" _in a soft tone of voice. Damon looked at Alaric interjecting "_if you came with us and turned you wouldn't be left behind" _in a teasing tone.

Alaric shook his head replying "_I knew that all along I just didn't think it would be this soon and I need to think about it" _slightly shaking his head in disbelief.

Damon opened the door of the car pulling out a box that had a plant of vervain, some books and a few bottles of bourbon in it along with a few other things and handed it to Alaric telling him "_saved a little something for you" _in a teasing tone as he smirked at him.

Alaric took the box off him looking through it and pulled out a bottle of scotch from the late 1800's and looked at Damon in shock to which Caroline started laughing.

Damon rolled his eyes before telling Alaric "_that's for when you decide to turn, I want that bottle so I'm leaving it with you so that you will have a reason to come see us somewhere far away from here" _feeling really uncomfortable for putting himself out there like this.

Alaric looked at him replying "_you're my friend Damon even if you're a dick a times but you will never need a reason for me to come and see you, just ring me whenever you want me to come see you, its not like I have anything to stay here for because I'm not getting involved with the originals" _slightly shaking his head.

Damon told Alaric "_we wouldn't blame you for leaving" _in a serious tone of voice. Alaric hugged them both telling them "_I will miss you both" _before telling Caroline "_be careful and enjoy it all" _to which she pulled back and got into the car.

Damon added with sarcasm "_she's with me of course she will enjoy it and I'm not going to let anything happen to her" _before rolling his eyes.

Damon and Caroline heard Elena's car getting closer and they looked at each other knowingly before getting into the car and driving off past Elena's car never looking at her as they drove past her.

Elena parked in front of Alaric asking "_where are they going" _with panic in her voice. Alaric looked at her replying "_they left because of the way you treated Damon and Stefan, they didn't deserve it Elena, all they done was try to protect you and you go and make a deal with an original vampire" _before turning and getting his phone out to call the fire services.

Damon drove to Caroline's house where she picked up a bag of clothes and they told her mother they were leaving and that they burned down the boarding house to get rid of all traces of any vampires.

They had been driving for an hour in comfortable silence with the radio on and Caroline was looking out the window wondering why Damon had come back since he didn't exactly tell her why he came back apart from he wanted her to come with him.

She couldn't help feel there was something more to it since he told her that he couldn't be with anyone right now and needed time to himself but then he wanted her to go with him which was a complete turnaround from what he told her.

As much as she loved that he wanted her to go with him she just felt so confused over the whole thing as she looked over at him biting her lip before deciding to say nothing since he would probably tell her in his own time and she also knew he didn't like to be pushed to talk about stuff.

Damon felt her eyes on him but kept looking in front of him wondering why he went back for her and even though he knew he just couldn't leave her in mystic falls to deal with Elena he felt that maybe he could end up loving her but he didn't like that he was probably going to end up stringing her along.

He felt her eyes on him again so he looked over asking "_ask me" _in a soft tone of voice. She looked at him in slight surprise considering they were normally drunk when it came to these kind of conversations but she figured he obviously felt comfortable enough to talk her so she asked "_why did you want me to come with you" _in a curious tone of voice.

Damon knew she wasn't going to buy whatever he told her so he thought about it before replying "_I felt bad for just leaving you there when all you've done is be there for me and to be honest you're my only friend so I don't want to screw that up like I have with everything else plus I've gotten used to having you around" _falling silent not wanting to add he would miss her as he looked over at her.

She softly smiled replying "_I'm glad you didn't leave, I really would have missed you and if you ever do it again I will track you down and stake you" _in a teasing tone of voice before slightly laughing knowing she could never stay mad at him for long.

He looked at her as he let out a short laugh before replying "_oh I know you would" _in a teasing tone before looking back at the road in front of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Three years had passed when Caroline and Damon were in traveling around Europe staying in one place before they got bored and moved on to somewhere new as they had been doing since they left mystic falls.

Damon had made sure they both lived up to his promise of living like proper vampires and he showed her everything they could do with compulsion and he wasn't surprised anymore that she loved it.

Damon felt a lot more settled within himself and he didn't feel like he used to when he was back in mystic falls or even before he went back there to get Katherine out of the tomb.

He went back to his old ways before he came back to mystic falls but the only difference was that he didn't have his emotions switched off and it felt different and he knew he had changed a lot in the last three years as he done a lot of thinking and he also knew Caroline being with him helped.

They both had not seen or heard from Stefan over the years and they didn't stay in touch with anyone from mystic falls since two months after they left Alaric caught up with them in Germany because he had enough of being dragged into Elena's half assed plans that always went wrong and he knew he was running out of chances with his ring and he also missed Damon too.

When he finally met up with Damon and Caroline he told them he wanted to be turned so Damon turned him and they shared the bottle of scotch that Damon gave him before they left mystic falls.

Over the three years they traveled together and sometimes Alaric would go off on his own to go to places they didn't want to go to and then they would meet up again.

One night Damon and Caroline were on their own sitting at a table in a bar having a few drinks when Damon softly asked "_do you think Stefan is okay" _looking up at her.

She was taken by surprise as this was the first he ever talked of Stefan since they left all those years ago as she replied "_I don't know" _pausing before adding "_do you miss him" _in a curious voice as she looked at him.

Damon remained quiet as he wondered if Stefan still hated him considering the shit that went down over Elena before they both left mystic falls but he couldn't help the feeling that he would probably never see Stefan again and he knew he didn't blame his brother for it at all.

He couldn't help think was Stefan okay and he wondered were he was and if he was still a ripper or even still alive and while he wanted to see Stefan again he was going to let Stefan come and find him.

He also couldn't stop the regrets forming in his mind over screwing everything up by going back to mystic falls for Katherine and he wished he never went back there in the first place and then going after Elena.

He really hated that history had repeated itself and now Elena had completely destroyed whatever sort of relationship he had with Stefan and he found he missed having his little brother to annoy every fifty years but then he knew he only had himself to blame for that because he made sure Stefan hated him forever.

Damon looked up at her replying "_I don't hate him but I would like to know he is still alive and yeah I do miss him slightly" _before rolling his eyes.

Caroline slightly laughed before replying "_I miss him too, I hope he is okay" _in a soft voice.

Damon looked at her replying "_if I know Stefan and I do, he's fine trust me, he will show up again either as a ripper or as broody as he was when you first me him" _both of them not wanting to admit they thought he may not even be alive.

Caroline softly laughed as she took a drink from her glass before replying "_are you saying he's probably holed up in a Tibetan monastery getting his chi sorted" _in playful sarcasm to which Damon started laughing.

He replied "_that would be so Stefan, in fact I can just picture him" _before rolling his eyes.

Caroline replied "_I don't think it would be that easy since its all about the guilt and control for him but it would be nice if it worked" _looking at him.

Damon looked off to the side adding "_I don't hate him anymore, hating someone takes time and energy and I'm done with hating and blaming him" _before taking a drink from the glass of bourbon.

Damon looked at her adding "_I'm an idiot for going after Elena and not seeing she was a replacement, history repeated itself and now me and Stefan are done forever and even worse that bitch wasn't worth losing him over" _with slight anger in his voice hating he was fooled by Elena lies because she wasn't worth it at all.

* * *

><p>They were interrupted by a voice that said "<em>I think I could agree with you on that one brother" <em>to which they snapped their head up to see Stefan and Alaric standing in front of them.

Caroline jumped out of her seat to give Stefan a hug telling him "_I missed you" _before sitting back down again.

Stefan replied "_I missed you too and I see Alaric has turned to dark side" _in a non judgmental tone of voice which surprised them all and it showed.

Stefan laughed at their expression telling them "_I'm not that broody guy anymore, I'm back on the human blood and I got over all that broody crap" _before shrugging his shoulder.

Damon smirked at him replying "_about time brother" _with slight sarcasm.

Caroline asked "_when did you two meet up" _in a curious voice.

Alaric told her "_I ran into him in Germany a week ago and Stefan wanted to find you so I brought him with me" _before going to order a drink.

Stefan looked at Damon telling him "_its nice to see you again but can we just forget the last 145 years and start again" _hoping Damon wouldn't just laugh and tell him to go away.

Damon was silent for a few seconds before replying "_if you promise no more lectures on me and Caroline killing people then yeah we can" _before tossing back the rest of his bourbon.

Stefan was delighted with this as he knew it was the most honest reaction he was ever going to get out of Damon and even if he knew it was slightly sarcastic, it was just Damon's way of being nice and it always was like that.

Caroline was curious so asked "_where did you go after you left" _as she looked at Stefan.

Damon watched as Stefan filled them all in on where he went and how he got some control over his ripper side and couldn't help think back to that night when Caroline told him more then a few home truths and he knew she was right all along in what she said, he just wished he hadn't been a total idiot and not wanted to see what was right in front of him.

He took another drink from the glass before smiling softly at nothing in particular as he finally felt free from all the hurt and pain he had locked away deep inside for over 145 years as he wondered just when he managed to let it all go and he realized he didn't hurt like he used to anymore.

He thought it was surreal that here he was three years later after leaving mystic falls sitting in a bar with Caroline, Alaric and Stefan talking like they had never left for the last three years and for the first time in over a century and a half he felt maybe him and Stefan could actually be brothers again.

He tossed back the rest of his drink before getting up and going to the bar for a drink and decided to sit on his own for while and as he listened to them all talking he realized Caroline was the only one in his life that ever stuck by him for so long.

He remembered telling her he couldn't bring himself to love her but as he glanced over at her he was finding he was falling in love with her or already was in love with her, he really didn't know which one yet.

It really surprised him that she always told him she loved him over the years even though he never said it back and he actually believed she did love him.

He glanced over at her discreetly thinking he was damn lucky to have come across her and that she stayed with him especially after the way he treated her when she was human, but then she totally surprised him in some ways since she never complained or tried to change him if they killed someone over the years.

Before he knew it Caroline was sitting beside him just as drunk as he was and she ordered them drinks before looking at Damon asking "_don't tell me you and Stefan have switched places" _in a teasing tone.

He smirked at her rolling his eyes picking up on what she meant softly replying "_no, I was just thinking about stuff" _falling silent.

Caroline was about to say something sarcastic but she picked up on the somber tone of his voice asking "_you can tell me you know" _as she looked at him.

He looked at her intensively and wasn't surprised she was looking at him with just as much intensity and before he knew it he blurted out "_I love you Caroline" _surprising both of them.

Caroline looked at him blankly to which he slightly laughed before she pulled him in for a kiss before replying "_I love you too" _tangling her hand in his hair.

They fell into silence before he looked at her softly replying "_I spent 150 years living in the shadows, left in the dark to be forgotten, to be kicked repeatedly especially by Katherine and then Elena" _falling silent thinking what to say next.

Caroline watched him intently as he added "_you made me realize I was becoming something I hated and I'm so glad you left mystic falls with me, I've been alone for a long time, I was so obsessed with something that was never mine in the first place that I lost all sense of reality" _pausing to take a drink from the glass.

He continued "_when I first came back to mystic falls you were the only one interested in me, actually wanted to talk to me which is more then I can say for anyone else in my whole life" _as he looked at the glass in is hand.

Caroline sensed he was feeling way too vulnerable and moved to put her arm over his shoulder pulling him in for a hug as she knew he hated it when he got like this and she thought it probably didn't help that Alaric and Stefan were in the same room but they were too deep in conversation to notice.

Damon took another drink before looking at her continuing "_you saved me when you had no reason to and I will be forever grateful for that, you made me see everything in a different way, that I didn't deserve to be treated like everyone always treated me especially in mystic falls" _pausing before softly adding "_you gave me something more, something worth everything that happened over the last hundred and fifty years" _giving a soft smile.

Caroline smiled at him standing up an pulling him in for a hug before she ordered a bottle of bourbon as he got up and they went back over to the table to join Alaric and Stefan.

* * *

><p><em>Give me something more<em>

_Give me something more_

_Don't shut my eyes (give me something)_

_Give me something more_

_Give me something worth the sacrifice (give me something)_

_**(Give me something more - Lacuna Coil)**_

**The end.**__

* * *

><p><strong>thank you for reading my little four chapter story.<strong>


End file.
